Do not just sex and love my body but I Love YUNHO ajusshi
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Apa kau tau penyakit apa yang paling mematikan di dunia ini ? MENJADI MISKIN dan SAAT KAU MISKIN yah, miskin adalah penyakit yang paling mematikan dan apa kau tau apa obatnya ? UANG/ tapi bagaimana jika berawal dari uanglah yang menumbuhkan perasaan CINTA di hatimu ? apa ini CINTA yang bodoh ?atau cinta HINA? berikan aku jawabanya/ YunJae/YAOI/BL/NC /NOT FOR CHILDREN/ chap 5 update
1. Chapter 1

**Do not just sex and love my body but I Love YUNHO ajusshi**

Author : Kim anna shinotsuke

Cast : Jung Yunho 30 th

Kim jaejoong 18 th

And Outher

Rated : M

**WARNING :**

**YAOI/BL/20 th+/ BDSM (mungkin)/alur tidak jelas/**

**tidak menggunakan bahasa indonesia yang baik dan benar/mengandung unsur kekerasan/**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN/cerita milik saya tidak suka jangan baca/**

**Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" Walaupun buruk**

**Meskipun terlihat hina**

**Tapi bolehkah aku menyebutnya CINTA**

**Aku tidak Tau sejak kapan perasaan ini tumbuh dalam hatiku**

**Apa ini disebut cinta yang salah ?**

**Apa ini juga di sebut cinta yang bodoh ?**

**Tidak perduli salah atau bodoh**

**Bolehkah aku mencintaimu ?**

**Jadi**

**Biarkan ku nikmati rasa ini untuk diriku sendiri"**

**Chapter 1**

"Akkkkkkhhhhhhhhh..., sakkkkkiiiiiiittttt appooooooyyyyooo...akkhh hiikk...hiikk, sakitt ajusshi...hentiiika...haann...!"

Terlihat sosok namja cantik dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benangpun terlentang di atas bad king size kedua tanganya dengan erat mencekram seprai putih yang menjadi alas tidurnya sesekali kepalanya membanting ke kiri kanan sebagai wujud pelampiasan rasa sakit yang di rasakanya pada bagian bawah tubuhnya lelehan kristal bening tidak berhenti terus mengalir dari pupil mata indahnya yang terlihat sembab, sementara di atasnya tampak sosok namja manly dengan kulit tan menempel dengan erat tubuh porselein yang berada di bawahnya tampak pinggul kokohnya bergerak naik turun mengentak-hentak sosok cantik yang berada di bawahnya itu sesekali desahan nikmat lolos dari bibir hatinya, sorot tajam mata musangnya yang memerah menandakan bahwa namja manly itu sedang di landa emosi.

"Ahh...hhh..., harus ku katakan berapa kali lagi agar kau mengerti KIM JAEJOONG. Kau PROPERTIKU... TUBUHMU milikku MILIK JUNG YUNHO jangan pernah berdekatan dengan namja manapun ahh..., karena aku sudah membayarmu..., **ara**...ahh..hh ini sangat nikh...maaaat...?!"

Dengan menggunakan penekanan di setiap ucapanya namja manly bernama jung yunho itu terus mengin-out kan membernya ke dalam manhole Jaejoong namja cantik yang berada di bawahnya dengan bertenaga dan sedikit brutal.

"ANDAWEEE..., hen-tiikhaannn ajusshi hiikkk...hiik, kau ti-daak ber...akhh melakukk..hann inni padaakkhuuu...,kau tidak berhak mengatur ku ! KELUUARRKAN ITU DARI TUBUHKUU...akkhh"

Namja cantik itu terus merintih akibat rasa sakit pada holenya akibat terus bergesekan dengan member yunho yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu terlebih namja manly itu merasukinya dengan paksa tanpa pemanasan terlebih dulu, kedua kaki jenjangnya yang terbuka menendang-nendang keudara, merasa tergagnggu oleh pergerakan yang di lakukan jaejoong yunho meletakkan kedua kaki jenjang itu ke bahunya dan semkain intens menggerakkan pinggulnya alhasil membernya semakin dalam terbenam di dalam hole jaejoong.

Plop..

Jlep..

Plop..

Suara pertemuan antara member yunho yang membentur butt jaejoong semakin jelas terdengar aroma sex sangat jelas tercium di dalam kamar mansion besar Jung yunho.

"Aku berhak melakukan apapun ohh...ahhh... karena kau MILIKKU..., akkhhh lubangmu surgaku ahh akuuhh sudah tidak kuaat lagiiiihh..." Otot tubuh namja manly itu terlihat semakin menegang hentakkan membernya pun semakin cepat menandakan akan segera mencapai klimaksnya..

"Ohh...akuh...sampaiii boo...aahhh"

CROOOOTTTT..., cairan putih kental itu dengan deras melesat masuk semakin dalam memenuhi lubang anal namja cantik itu sebagian meleleh meluber keluar mengotori kain seprai yang sudah tak berbentuk itu.

* * *

Suasana hening menyelimuti kamar mewah itu hanya dentingan jam dinding yang samar terdengar, embun yang menempel di skat kaca jendela menandakan diluar hujan tengah mengguyur kota Seoul terlebih Jung manshion. Dua namja sedang tertidur dengan keadaan tubuh naked yang hanya berbalut selimut tebal, tampak satu namja manly sedang terlelap, lelah mungkin karena aktifitas yang barusan di lakukan cukup menguras pemilik mata musang itu tengah memeluk tubuh berkulit putih susu yang ada di sebelahnya mendekapnya dengan erat seakan takut jika namja cantik itu akan beranjak pergi. Sementara namja cantik yang di peluknya a.k.a Kim Jaejoong masih tetap terjaga dengan tatapan mata kosong.

" Apa aku sekarang terlihat menjijikan ?"

" Sebesar itu kah pengaruh **UANG** ?"

" Karena **UANG** aku di perlakukan seperti ini !"

" Bahkan **UANG** lah yang membuatku tidak bisa menentukan keinginanku "

"**UANG** jugalah yang telah merenggut **KEBEBASANKU** "

"Aku membenci uang tapi keluargaku membutuhkanya"

"Bukankah itu terdengar sangat ironis ?"

"Apa kau tau penyakit apa yang paling mematikan di dunia ini ?"

**MENJADI MISKIN**

**SAAT KAU MISKIN**

"**MISKIN **adalah penyakit yang paling mematikan dan apa kau tau apa obatnya ?"

**UANG**

Lagi-lagi **UANG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next or delete ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not just sex and love my body but I Love YUNHO ajusshi**

**Yunjae and outher**

**Ada sedikit perbaikan neh usia Jaejoong bukan 18 tapi 17 tahun..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading..**

**"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan ? apa yang kau andalkan ?"**

**"Saat hidupmu berubah dalam waktu sekejap?"**

**"Saat kesempurnaan yang kau miliki berubah menjadi bomerang untuk hidupmu"**

**"Mana yang akan kau pilih ?"**

**Dimiliki atau hancur**

**Hidup layak atau miskin**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tampak bangunan nan megah bergaya modern lantainya berlapisi batu pulam dan pilar yang berjajar rapi terlihat tegak berdiri memberikan kesan kokoh sekaligus mewah di setiap sudut manshion itu, ditambah pohon pinus berdaun rimbun yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan pintu masuk dan jika kita lihat ke sudut halaman belakang maka yang terlihat adalah sebuah taman bunga luas yang di dalamnya terdapat beraneka jenis bunga mulai dari mawar, anyelir, matahari, anggrek dan di tambah bunga liliy, lily putih yang menjadi penghuni baru taman luas itu meskipun baru tapi bunga itu sudah mendominasi hampir setiap sudut taman.

Jung Yunho sang pemilik manshion megah itu sendiri yang meminta agar tamanya di penuhi bunga liliy mungkin karena seseorang yang dipujanya yang kini tinggal di kediamanya sangat menyukai liliy bahkan tiap sudut ruangan pun setiap vasnya di hiasi jenis bunga yang sama yah bunga lily putih, meskipun begitu semua keindahan yang berada di dalamnya tidak akan telihat jika kita sendiri tidak masuk ke dalamnya hal itu di karenakan semua keindahan itu telah tertutup oleh pagar tinggi berlapis beton dengan jeruji besi berlapis emas 24 karat pada setiap pucuk designnya, jadi tidak sembarang orang bisa keluar dan masuk ke kediaman Jung itu, seperti itulah yang saat ini di alami oleh Kim Jaejoong sosok namja nan rupawan dengan fisik nyaris sempurna banyak yang beranggapan jika dirinya merupakan wujud reingkarnasi dari dewi khayangan yang di kirim ke bumi untuk memberikan kesejukan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya, coba perhatikan sosok rupawanya denga kulit lembut seputih susu yang nyaris tampak pucat, surai hitam yang terjuntai menutupi leher jenjangnya, manik mata hitam bulat bak mutiara kelam sangat tajam dan indah membuatmu seakan tersedot masuk kedalamnya saat mentatapnya dan bibir penuh semerah cerry yang tampak ranum dan menggiurkan semua itu terbingkai indah di wajahnya, entahlah jika di lihat dari wujudnya mungkin pendapat mengenai dirinya wujud reinkarnasi seorang dewi bisa jadi tidak sepenuhnya salah karena terbukti namja rupawan itu berhasil mengalihkan dunia seorang Jung Yunho sang penguasa daratan Asia sekaligus sebagai pelepas dahaganya, mungkin anggaplah seperti itu.

Tap...

Tapp..

Sepasang kaki jenjang namja pemilik doe eyes itu tampak melangkah menuruni anak tangga manshion megah Jung Yunho dengan mengenakan seragam SHINKI Internasional Senior Hight School, salah satu sekolah bertarap internasional yang di dirikan oleh keluarga Jung.

"Pak lee..., untuk hari ini ijinkan aku masuk sekolah, sudah cukup tiga hari absen aku tidak mau jika sampai ketinggalan pelajaran"

Jaejoong berbicara dengan ekspresi putus asa, bagai mana tidak semenjak insiden tubuhnya yang secara tidak sengaja dipeluk oleh Shim Changmin sunabenya di sekolah saat dirinya nyaris jatuh dari kursi saat hendak membereskan mading sekolah dan fatalnya kejadian itu di lihat oleh Yunho yang kebetulan pada hari itu sedang berkunjung untuk melihat perkembangan sekolah yang di dirikan oleh keluaragnya itu, tak ayal pemandangan yang berada dengan jarak beberapa meter saja dari hadapanya berhasil menyulut emosi namja tampan pemilik mata musang itu, dan pada akhirnya seperti biasa Jaejoong harus menanggung akibatnya.

"Maaf tuan muda tapi saya belum mendapatkan ijin dari tuan Yunho" Kepala pelayan itu tampak membungkuk tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya pada Jaejoong biar bagai manapun pak Lee menyadari jika tidak seharusnya namja cantik itu hidup terkekang seperti ini namun apa daya dirinya hanya seorang pelayan yang harus mengapdikan diri sepenuhnya pada tuannya.

"Aku tidak perduli ada atau tidak ijin darinya aku tetap akan ke sekolah ! dia tidak berhak mengaturku..." Jaejoong berbicara dengan nafas sedikit memburu menandakan amarah sedang menguasai emosinya.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan kau beranjak pergi walau hanya selangkah keluar dari manshion ini Jung Jaejoong"

Sosok namja tampan itu sudah berada di lantai utama masih dengan memakai setelan jas lengkap dan tas kantor jinjing di tangan berotonya, setelah melontarkan ultimatum tegas tanpa banyak bicara namja tampan pemilik mata musang itu bergegas menaiki anak tangga mencekal lengan putih Jaejoong dan menyeretnya kembali ke lantai atas.

Sreat...

Tap..

Tap...

"Akhh..., sa-kiit ahjushiii..., lepaskan" Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan tangan Yunho yang mencengkram erat pergelangan tanganya hingga mengakibatkan rasa nyeri

Brakkk..., bruukkkk...

Bunyi pintu dan tubuh Jaejoong terhempas ke atas bad king size kamar manshion besar itu,dengan cekatan Yunho melepas dasinya yang tadinya melingkar manis dilehernya mengikat kedua lengan Namja cantik itu di kepala ranjang, kemudian berjongkok dengan kedua telapak tanganya berada disisi kiri kanan tubuh Jaejoong kilat amarah tampak terpanjar dari dalam manik mata musangnya.

"Apa... apaan ini..., apa yang kau lakukan hikks..., lepaskan ikatan tanganku, aku membencimu ahjusshi gila..., kau berengsek..., hikks...hikss lepass..."

Mmmpppaaacckkhhh...

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya cerry lips itu sudah di bungkap oleh bibir berbentuk hati dengan pagutan-pagutan kasarnya.

Mmmppaahhhhanggh...emmppnngg ahh...ohhhh, Yunho melepaskan tatuan bibirnya, perlahan jari panjang nan tegas itu mengelus kulit porselen itu menyelusuri mulai dari pelipis, pipi tirusnya hingga turun ke leher jenjangnya

Sluuupppp..., di jilatnya saliva tersebar di cerry lips yang memerah dan membengkak itu dengan lidahnya seduktif mungkin, di telusurinya setiap sudut bibir plum itu dengan lidahnya seakan ingin menyerap habis saliva manis itu, sementara namja cantik yang mendapatkan perlakuan yang sudah biasa di alaminya itu hanya bisa memelototkan doe eyesnya, namja cantik itu merasa kan tangan Yunho mulai menyusup kedalam seragamnya dan menjamah apapun yang berada di dalamnya

Sreatt..

Kreakk...

Entah sudah tidak terhitung seragam keberapa yang terlah di rusak oleh namja manly itu. Yunho merasa lapar tiap kali melihat tubuh porselen yang saat ini tersaji di hadapanya tubuh mulus dengan dada berisi di hiasi pucuk berwarna pink yang selalu berhasil membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Ja-ngan, janganhh..., lagihhh ahju-shiiii ahh..ngghhhh.." Penolakan yang berubah menjadi desahan saat bibir hati itu mengecup dan mengisap nipple pink itu, tangan kirinya sibuk meremas sesekali memelintir nipple sebelahnya sementara tangan kananya mulai menyusup kebagian bawah tubuh namja cantik itu setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya Yunho meremas bongkahan butt kenyal itu sesekali jarinya di gesek-gesekan pada rectum yang mulai berkedut menandakan sang pemiliknya juga sedang dilanda hasrat tinggi.

"Nghhh...ahhh...,emmmnghhh ahjusshiiiii..."

"Wae boo, bukankah ini nikmat hem..., kau menyukainya bukan?" Namja tampan berbibir sexy itu menatap manik mata hasel namja rupawan yang berada di bawahnya kecupan-kecupan kecil tak henti di daratkan ke setiap lekuk tubuh porselen itu.

"Hentik-hann, ku mohon..., apa salahku padamu ? a-pa salah keluargaku ? kenapa kau lakukan ini hikks...hikkss, wae...waeo...?"

"Uljimane..., jangan menangis ne ! aku paling tidak bisa melihat air mata mu" Yunho menjilat lelehan kristal bening yang mengalir dari sepasang doe eyes itu, serta tanganya yang terlur menjalar mengelus punggung Jaejoong dengan sangat pelan secara berulang-ulang namja tampan itu berharap dapat sedikit menenangkan namja cantik yang sudah tinggal satu atap denganya semenjak dua bulan yang lalu, dan selama dua bulan sudah namja berkulit susu itu harus rela tubuhnya di jamah setiap malam dan terkadang jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak terduga seperti saat ini maka Yunho tak segan untuk menyetubuhinya saat itu juga seakan tak perduli jerit pilu bahkan suara paru yang keluar dari cerry lips itu memohon belas kasihan pada namja pemilik bibir sexy itu untuk sekedar memberikanya istirahat akibat rasa lelah.

Dan saat ini yang terlihat adalah tubuh porselen yang telah polos terlentang di atas bad king size dengan posisi kedua tanganya yang masih terikat di kepala ranjang, lelehan kristal bening terus membanjir memenuhi kedua pipi pucatnya, Jaejoong sangat membenci keadaanya yang seperti ini keaadaan di mana dirinya harus mendesah dengan pasrah, atau bahkan berteriak kesakitan atas semua gejolak dan sensai aneh yang menjalar dari dalam tubuhnya atas perlakuan namja tampan bermata musang itu pada tubuhnya. Bola mata haselnya mengekor setiap gerak gerik Yunho yang saat ini sedang membuka laci meja nakas di samping ranjang Jaejoong sangat tau apa yang Yunho ambil tidak lain botol yang di dalamnya terdapat kapsul perangsang sexs dimana siapa saja yang menelan kapsul itu dapat membuat sang peminumnya menjadi sangat liar dan tak tau malu hanya sexs dan sexslah yang ada di dalam pikiranya, Jaejoong sangat tau itu karena Yunho sering meminumkan kapsul itu padanya. Jaejoong mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tubuh polosnya melonjak-lonjak mencoba memberontak meskipun dia tau usahanya akan sia-sia, perih di pergelangan tanganya semakin terasa akibat gesekan dasi yang tersimpul erat.

"Andwaeee...,shirooo...hikks...,hikss..., jebballll..."

Yunho tersenyum menyeringai dimasukkanya kapsul itu kemulutnya tapi tidak di telanya di rengkuhnya tengkuk Jaejoong dengan cepat bibir hati itu menempel cerry lips yang semakin merapat tidak berniat membuka mulutnya..

Mmmmnnnnnggggghhhaaakkkkkk...akkkk

Yunho berhasil memasukkan kapsul itu ke dalam mulut Jaejoong dengan cara menggigit bibir bawah namja cantik itu.

"Em, good boy bersabarlah boo aku pergi dulu satu jam lagi aku kembali otte...!"

Cup...

Blamm...

Yunho pergi meninggalkan jaejoong dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajah tampanya.

*****OOO*****

**At SHINKI Internasional Senior Hight School**

"Junsu-ah, apa Jaejoong hari ini juga tidak masuk ?" Shim changmin sang ketua osis dan juga salah satu kingka di SMA SHINKI menyamarkan posisinya duduk di sebelah namja imut yang menjadi teman sekelas sekaligus teman dekat Jaejoong

"Molla..., aku sudah coba menghubungi ponselnya tapi tidak aktif, aku kasihan padanya hanya dalam kurun waktu dua bulan hidupnya berubah dalam sekejab dan sebagai teman aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" ekspresi sedih tergambar jelas di raut muka namja berparas imut itu.

"Ne, aku lah yang paling bodoh, aku mencintainya Junsu-ah tapi aku belum mengungkapkan perassanku padanya, aku tidak lebih hanya namja pengecut, dan saat joongie dalam keadaan sulit apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuknya, tidak ada. Aku hanya bocah SMA yang tidak memiliki kuasa bahkan perusahaan appa ku berada di bawah kendali Jung's Corp di bawah kendali seorang Jung Yunho. Aku sangat membenci namja berengsek itu junsu-ah, aku akan berusaha lebih keras menjadi namja yang berkuasa dan kelak aku akan mengabil Joongie darinya" Namja tinggi itu berkata dengan tatapan matanya yang menerawang jauh.

"Ck, biar bagaimanapun Jung Yunho suami sah Jaejoong jadi kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Changmin-ah..." seselai bicara namja imut itu melenggang pergi

**Three Years ago**

Kabar harian Seoul Exspres, dan sejumlah media lokal dalam satu minggu ini memuat berita perihal gulung tikarnya Kim's JEJE Bakery merupakan salah satu perusahaan roti terbesar di Seoul Mr Kim Hyun Joong ayah dari Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan presdir pemilik sekaligus pemengang saham terbesar di perusahhan bakery itu saat ini sedang di proses di kantor kepolisian akibat beberapa masalah yang membelit perusahaannya diantaranya kasus keracunan roti di panti asuhan Only One Chilidern yang mengakibatkan sembilan anak meninggal dunia akibat memakan roti yang di peroduksi oleh Kim's JEJE Bakery belum lagi tragedi runtuhnya anak cabang perusahaan yang terletak di Gwanju akibat manajemen pemasaran yang buruk, hal ini seakan menambah panjang agenda kehancuran Kim's JEJE Bakery. Satu minggu sudah proses penyelidikan berjalan perushaan Nakery itu di nyatakan failid Pihak investor memilih pergi dan pihak Bank tidak mau memberikan pinjaman.

**At Jung's Corp**

Sosok namja tampan berkulit tan dengan mata setajam musang tengah berdiri di depan jendela kaca ruang kerjanya tatapanya mengarah menatap hamparan pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi di hadapanya senyum penuh arti tampak jelas terpatri di sudut bibir berbentuk hatinya.

"Bagaiman chun ? apa semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana"

"Yah, seperti yang kau harapkan tuan Jung Kim's JEJE Bakery sudah semakin terpuruk yang aku dengar Mr kim saat ini sedang di rawat di Seoul Hospital akibat serangan jantung mendadaknya dan keadaan Ahra anak sulung Mr kim tak kalah menperihatinkan, karena masalah ini tunanganya membatalkan pernikahan secara sepihak hingga berujung terganggunya kejiwaan nona Ahra, sekarang dirinya sedang berada di RS. Jiwa Gwanju..., ck apa kau puas tuan Jung tidakkah tindakanmu sudah keterlaluan ! kau membuat satu keluarga hancur oh, semoga Tuhan mengampunimu.."

"Bagaimana dengan malaikatku..?"

"Ahh..., jelas tidak butuh waktu lama Kim Jaejoong akan segera datang kepelukanmu, apa sekarang kau puas Jung Yunho ?!"

"Ani..., aku belum puas, sebelum malaikatku benar-benar berada di gengamanku Kim Jaejoong atau lebih tepat jika Jung jaejoong..."

Tokk..

Tok..

"Maaf Sanjangnim Kim Jaejoong putra dari Mr Kim Hyun Joong ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"Persilahkan dia masuk sekertaris Choi !"

"Ck selamat bersenang-senang tuan Jung.." Namja berwajah cassanova itu berlalu pergi seraya melemparkan senyum penuh arti pada namja manly itu.

Saat ini yang terlihat di dalam ruangan itu adalah sosok namja cantik yang masih mengenakan seragam Senior Hight Schoolnya lengkap dengan tas punggung sedang berdiri di pintu masuk sedangkan namja tampan a.k.a Jung Yunho sedang duduk dengan angkushnya di kursi kebesaranya.

"Masuk dan duduklah.." suara bass itu mengintruksi namja yang berdiri di depanya pintu

Jaejoong beranjak menuju sofa berwarna coklat mocca yang terletak di sudut ruangan itu meskipun keluarga saat ini sedang dalam masalah besar tapi namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu tetap bersikap tenang yah, memang seperti inilah gaya seorang Kim Jaejoong namja rupawan yang bisa di katakan sempurna akibat hidupnya yang nyaris sempurna itulah membuat sikapnya sedikit angkuh mungkin pengaruh dari Mr kim Yang terlalu memanjakanya mengingat selama ini hidup dalam bergelimang kemewahan. Hal ini jugalah yang menyebabkan Jung Yunho menempuh cara exstrim demi untuk menakhlukan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Kenapa anda tidak mau membantu perusahaan appa? Mengingat Jung's Corp adalah perusahaan terbesar di daratan ASIA ku rasa hanya beberapa milyar dolar tidak akan membuat perushaanmu bangkrut tuan Jung !" namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu berkata dengan nada sarkaratisnya

Tap..

Tap..

Suara sepatu pantophel yang berbentur dengan lantai berjalan menuju sofa tempat Jaejoong duduk namja tampan itu mendudukkan diri di sebelah namja berwajah rupawan itu.

"Kau mau minum apa ? ice cream vanilla aku akan memintanya pada sekertaris .."

"Tidak perlu aku bukan anak sd yang bisa di tenangkan dengan secup ice cream walapun aku sangat menyukainya.." Jaejoong menjawab dengan memailingkan mukanya.

Sreat...

Yunho meraih dagu Jaejoong dan mengarahkan padanya tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu mata doe Jaejoong membuka lebar mengamati mata musang yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti saja darinya.

"Dilihat sedekat ini kau terlihat sangat cantik boojaejoongie" secara repleks jari panjang itu terjulur mengusap permukaan cerry lips yang sudah menggodanya semenjak pertama kali melihatnya pada pesta perayaan ulang tahun Kim's JEJE Bakery dua tahun yang lalu saat itu Yunho menjadi salah satu tamu undangan dan semenjak pertemuan itulah yang mebuat Seorang Jung Yunho seakan kehilangan kewarasanya, namja tampan pemilik bibir hati itu sangat ingin memiliki Jaejoong tapi pada kenyataanya tidak semudah yang di harapkan hingga dirinya harus menyusun rencana matang demi mendapatkan malaikatnya.

"Jadi apa yang bisa ku lakukan, cantik ?"

"Berikan suntikan dana keperusahaan appa ku, dan perushaanmu akan medapatkan 70% keuntungan tiap bulanya"

"Apa kau sedang melakukan negosiasi hem ? bukankah appa mu sedang berada di rumah sakit lalu siapa yang akan menjalankan perusahaan ? biar bagaimanapun kau hanya seorang bocah 17 tahun kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa baby, terimalah kenyataan Kim's JEJE Bakery sudah tinggal nama, yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana membayar tagihan RS dan bagaimana kehidupanmu selanjutnya? Sebaiknya mulai sekarang bersikaplah menjadi anak manis arra ?"

"Bersikap manis ? cih, lupaka..."

Jaejoong berdiri hendak beranjak pergi tapi belum sempat kakinya melangkah pergelangan terasa di tarik dan berakibat hilangnya keseimbangan hingga tubuhnya jatuh terhempas ke atas sofa dengan cepat Yunho menindih tubuh kecil itu senyum penuh arti terkembang di wajah tampanya

"A-pa yang kau lakukan brengsek !menyingkir dari tubuhku..!" Jaejoong menatap syok namja yang saat ini berada di atasnya Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengetahui pribadi seperti apa sosok Jung Yunho yang Jaejoong tau Jung Yunho adalah Pengusaha kaya raya yang pernah menjalin bisnis dengan appanya.

"Jadilah milikku, jadilah nyona Jung maka aku akan menjamin kehidupanmu dan seluruh biaya pengobatan appamu dan juga noonamu"

Cup... bibir hati itu mendaratkan kecupan singkatnya ke permukaan cerry lips merah merekah milik Jaejoong.

"MICIEASEOOO..., Kau gila ahjusshi..., aku tidak mau menjadi nyona Jung aku Kim..., aku tidak mau menikah denganmu AKU TIDAK MAUUUU...!" Namja cantik itu berteriak histersis mengadapi kenyataanya hidupnya.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan Baby, jadi milikku atau hancur ? kembali hidup berkecukupan atau miskin ? mana yang kau pilih hem?" Seringaian tampak semakin jelas terukir di sudut bibir hati itu.

* * *

Resepsi pernikahan antara putra Kim Hyun Joong Kim Jaejoong dengan Jung Yunho Jung's Corp di gelar dengan sangat mewah di Hotel berbintang yang di hadiri oleh tamu undangan dari kelas atas sebagian undangan merupakan kolega bisnis Yunho namun dibalik pesta mewah itu tidak ada satupun perwakilan dari pihak keluarga Kim semua itu di karenakan memang selama ini Jaejoong hanya tinggal bertiga dengan appanya dan noonaya tidak ada kerabat lain dan appanya saat ini sedang berada di rumah sakit akibat serangan jantung yang dideritanya alhasil namja cantik itu menikah dengan di dampingi wali hakim saja.

**At Mansion Jung**

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang bediri di teras kamar mansion Jung Yunho yang sejak siang tadi resmi menjadi suaminya, angin malam yang berhembus dingin seakan tak di rasakanya padahal saat ini tubuh kecilnya hanya terbalut kemeja putih kebesaran yang sukses mengekspos bagian bahu dan paha serta kaki jenjangnya yang tak beralaskan apa-apa, kulit porselennya terlihat bersinar diterpa sinar bulan membuatnya terlihat bak dewi, namja cantik itu hanya pasrah saat para maid membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar dan dengan telaten memandikan tubuhnya dengan aroma sabun yang sangat wangi namun terkesan lembut, entah lah Jaejoong tidak ambil pusing untuk hal itu tenaga dan pikiranya sudah cukup terkuras, bahkan saat tubuhnya sudah di balut dengan kemeja putih itu, namja cantik itu hanya diam, dan dimana sosok Yunho yang saat ini sudah resmi menjadi suaminya Jaejoong tidak mau tau, justru Jaejoong berharap jika namja bermata musang itu tidak akan tidur dengannya, silahkan berharap Jung Jaejoong.

Grepp...

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunanya saat sepasang tangan kekar melingkar erat di pinggang rampingnya, aroma ini wangi maskulin Jaejoong sangat tau aroma ini aroma tubuh Jung Yunho suami yang tidak di cintainya.

"Tubuhmu sangat wangi boo, emmm... aroma lily bukankah liliy bunga favoritmu aku sengaja menginfor sabun beraroma kesukaanmu dari Belanda, apa kau suka boo ?" Yunho meneggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher jenjang itu mencoba menyesap aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari dalam tubuh malaikatnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku" ucap Jaejoong dingin

"Wae...?"

"Aku tidak suka...!"

"Kau istriku boo, jadi aku berkuasa penuh atas dirimu dan tubuhmu"

"Shirooo..., kau licik aku tidak sudi kau sentuh LEPASKAN PELUKANMU ahjussi !" Jaejoong mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya

"Kau tidak punya pilihan Jung Jaejoong ! aku tetap akan melakukanya dengan atau tanpa persetujuan dari mu arrachi ?!" dengan sigap Yunho mebopong tubuh porselen itu bak memanggul karung beras masuk ke dalam kamar dan meletakkan tubuh Jaejoong ke atas bad king size yang telah di penuhi dengan kelopak mawar terhampar di atas seperai putih itu.

"Iniakan menjadi malam panjang yang manis dan tak akan terlupakan olehmu boojaejoongie, sudah dua tahun lebih aku menantikan malam ini, jadi persiapkan dirimu baby"

"ANDEWAEEEEEEEE...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC n'Review... **

**Siapa yang minta Nc di chap depan tunjuk tangan**

**Huwee...e...!?**

**Moga chap ini tidak mengecewakan**

**Ucapan terimakasih sebanyak-banyakya buat reader kece yang ngerespon positif Ff anna yang aneh ini , juga untuk follows dan favoritya**

**Mohon sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan ne, anna akan sangat berterima kasih.. ^ ^**

**Gomawo ^_^ ( ucap terima kasih sambil bungkuk2)**

**Alvida the dark knight | yoon HyunWoon | Bambijung | RaeMi | joongmax | Kim Eun Seob | Cherry Yunjae | Lady Ze | ifa. P . arunda | gwanshim84 | Thean |guest |ndapaw |gege |christ |aisyah |Momo Yunjae | Miss. Yunjae|rara |yunjae 24 |jung jaema |simijewels | BooMilikBear dan para silent reader**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not just sex and love my body but I Love YUNHO ahjussi**

**Author : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**Cast : Jung Yunho 30 th**

**Kim Jaejoong 17 th**

**And Outher**

**Warning :**

**Boys Love/Mpreg/Hurt/ chap ini pake lemon (kurang asem)/Typos/sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**

**.**

**.**

Ada sedikit koreksi di chap sebelumnya tertulis **Three Years ago **anna salah ketik yang bener **Three months ago **jadi kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu, bukan tiga tahun yang lalu. Maaf atas ketidak telitian anna semoga tidak mengurangi kenyamanan reader dalam membaca ^-^

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading..**

**.**

**.**

**Saat tumbuh tunas baru dalam tubuh ini..**

**Haruskah bersyukur atau justru mengutuknya**

**bagaikan matahari yang kehilangan pancaran sinarnya**

**dan rembulan yang kehilangan cahaya indahnya **

**Seperti itulah diriku yang sekarang**

**Lili putih? Masih pantaskah?...**

_"Jangan menyentuhku" ucap Jaejoong dingin_

_"Wae...?"_

_"Aku tidak suka...!"_

_"Kau istriku boo, jadi aku berkuasa penuh atas dirimu dan tubuhmu"_

_"Shireooo..., kau licik aku tidak sudi kau sentuh LEPASKAN PELUKANMU ahjussi!" Jaejoong mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya_

_"Kau tidak punya pilihan Jung Jaejoong! aku tetap akan melakukanya dengan atau tanpa persetujuan dari mu arrachi?!" dengan sigap Yunho mebopong tubuh porselen itu bak memanggul karung beras masuk ke dalam kamar dan meletakkan tubuh Jaejoong ke atas bed king size yang telah di penuhi dengan kelopak mawar terhampar di atas seperai putih itu._

_"Iniakan menjadi malam panjang yang manis dan tak akan terlupakan olehmu boojaejoongie, sudah dua tahun lebih aku menantikan malam ini, jadi persiapkan dirimu baby"_

_"ANDWAEEEEEEEE...!"_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Namja cantik pemilik kulit susu itu menjerit histeris, menyadari jika tidak akan lama lagi kesucian yang dijaganya selama 17 tahun ini akan terenggut secara paksa oleh namja yang tidak ia cintai namja yang saat ini berstatus sebagai suaminya. Lelehan kristal bening terus menetes dari sepasang mata indahnya tak berhenti mengalir membasahi kedua pipi tirusnya yang terlihat memucat sempurna. Demi eomanya yang berada di surga tidak pernah terbayang olehnya bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun jika dirinya akan melepas keperjakaanya dengan cara yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Biar bagaimanapun Jaejoong mendambakan malam pertama penuh cinta yang mampu membuat jiwanya melayang seakan terbang kelangit ketujuh atas rasa nikmat dan perasaan nyaman saat menggapai firdausnya bukan percintaan yang penuh tekanan dan paksaan seperti saat ini.

"Jangan memberontak boo.. aku tidak suka penolakan! Apa boojae tidak menyayangi appa Kim dan Ahra noona hem?!"

Yunho menatap tajam manik mata doe indah milik Jaejoong dengan nada datar namun terdengar tegas dan terselip makna yang dalam di kalimat yang barusan diucapkan dari bibir berbentuk hati itu, sementara namja cantik yang mendapat tatapan yang seolah _mengintimidasi_nya itu semakin membelalakkan _doe eyes_nya. Tatapan benci dan marah terpancar jelas dari manik mutiara kelam itu, tubuhnya menegang saat merasakan jemari panjang Yunho mulai menyelusuri permukaan kulit _porselen_nya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan isak tangis dengan cara mengigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan tangan Yunho semakin _intens_ menyentuh dan menjamah tiap lekuk tubuhnya. Jaejoong merasakan tangan kasar Yunho mengelus pipi tirunya kemudian turun keleher jenjangnya dan naik lagi mengusap _cherry strawberry_ miliknya. Saat ini namja cantik itu merasakan hembusan nafas panas dan aroma _mint_ semakin tajam, dan saat _doe_ _eyes_nya terbuka Jaejoong melihat wajah Yunho nyaris tak berjarak dan yang dirasakan selanjutnya adalah bibir hati itu menempel sempurna di bibir plumnya. Dimulai dari kecupan hingga berubah menjadi ciuman menuntut hingga mendatangkan lenguhan dari bibir namja pemilik kulit susu itu a.k.a Jung Jaejoong.

Enghh..mmhh...

Yunho menghisap _cherry lips_ Jaejoong dengan rakus lidah panasnya mengetuk meminta akses untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi namun Jaejoong justru makin merapatkan bibirnya hingga namja _manly_ itu mengigit bibir bawah Jaejoong yang sukses mendatangkan erangan kesakitan hingga membuat _cherry lips_ itu terbuka.

Agghhh...

Yunho tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dengan cepat lidah panasnya menyusup masuk kedalam rongga hangat milik Jaejoong membelit lidah namja cantik itu merasakan manisnya _saliva _ bercampur dengan rasa asin darah yang bersumber dari luka dibibir Jaejoong akibat gigitan Yunho, Namja tampan nan manly itu mencoba memainkan lidah panas milik Jaejoong, tangan berototnya tidak tinggal diam mulai melucuti kancing kemeja yang melekat di tubuh indah malaikatnya dan membuangnya asal.

Mmmmppckckknggahhhh...

Yunho terus melumat bibir namja cantik yang berstatus istrinya itu, mengakibatkan bunyi decak _saliva_ menggema di kamar mansion besar itu. Jaejoong yang merasakan sesak di bagian paru-parunya pertanda membutuhkan pasokan oksigen dengan replek tangan kecilnya memukul-mukul dada bidang _namja manly_ yang berada di atasnya, mengetahui hal itu Yunho melepaskan tatuan bibirnya.

Plup..

Nghh... hoh...hohh...hoss... Jaejoong menghirup udara dengan rakus mata doenya semakin membulat sempurna menatap tajam manik mata musang milik Yunho.

**Yunho POV**

Aku melumat _cherry lips_ yang membuatku mabuk itu, _cherr lips_ yang sudah dua tahun kudambakan untuk merasakan manisnya. Aku merasa gila bibirnya terasa lembut, _saliva_nyapun sangat manis membuatku ingin berlama-lama merasaknaya dan mengeksplorasi semua yang ada di dalamnya namun aku merasakan pukulan-pukulan kecil didadaku yang berasal dari tangan boojae ku, menyadari jika kami sama-sama membutuhkan pasokan oksigen untuk bernafas mengingat lamanya ciuman yang kuberikan padanya akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku melepas tatuan bibirku. Untaian _saliva_ menyebar di sudut bibir plumnya dan tersebar di area dagu merembes turun keleher jenjangnya. Bibirnya yang merah sempurna dan membengkak akibat lumatan _intens _yang berikan, raut wajahnya yang berubah warna menjadi merah padam, tatapan mata _doe_nya yang terlihat menghunus tajam menatap mataku. Aku tau dalam tatapan matanya penuh dendam, amarah, benci dan mungkin jijik. Tapi aku tidak perduli justru keadaanya yang seperti ini membuatku semakin bernafsu untuk memiliknya. Memiliki sosok indah yang selama dua tahun mengacaukan hatiku. Membuat seorang Jung Yunho sampai menempuh cara kotor untuk dapat memilikinya.

Nafsuku semakin menjadi saat tatapan mataku mengarah kedada berisinya yang putih mulus bak pulam dengan pucuk _nipple pink_ yang berukuran sedikit besar hampir menyamai ukuran _nipple_ milik _yeoja_. Deru nafasnya yang tak teratur membuat dadanya bergerak naik turun di tambah peluh yang mulai merembes dari cerah pori-pori kulit putihnya semua pemandangan yang terhampar dihadapanku membuatku harus berkali-kali meneguk _saliva_ yang siap menetes kapan saja jika diriku tidak menutup rapat mulutku.

**End Yunho POV**

"Boojae, kau terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk malam ini jadi _mian_ jika permainanku sedikit kasar hem"

Chup~

Yunho mengecup _cehrry lips_ Jaejoong singkat.

"Hiks..hikss... _shireo ahjussi_ JANGAN MENYAKITIKU _jebballl_...!" tangisan namja cantik itu tidak bisa ditahan lagi isakan pilu meluncur dari _cherry_ _lips_nya. Imet namja dingin, angkuh dan sombong yang melekat pada dirinya selama masa jaya keluarga Kim kini seakan lenyap tak berbekas, biar bagaimanapun dirinya tetap namja belia berusia 17 tahun yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa jika tanpa nama besar Kim dan sekarang kejayaan Kim telah tumbang bersama harga dirinya. Jaejoong merasa takut sangat... tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya, tidak ada yang melindunginya, tidak appanya tidak juga noonanya. Kini dirinya benar-benar sendiri justru nasib kedua orang yang disayanginya berada di tanganya.

Ratatapan dan permohonan Jaejoong ditanggapi seringaian dari bibir berbentuk hati itu justru Yunho mulai meneggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher jenjang Jaejoong menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar aroma yang memabukkan, lidah panasnya mulai menjilat tiap jengkal leher Jaejoong membasahinya dengan salivanya, selanjutnya jilatan itu berubah menjadi kecupan dan hisapan-hisapan kasar. Namja manly itu meniggalkan beberapa jejak kepemilikanya di leher jenjang istrinya tanda yang menujukkan sekaligus mebuktikan bahwa Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Sementara tangan kananya telah menyusup kebalik underware hitam satu-satunya benang yang masih melekat ditubuh namja cantik itu. Tangan berototnya meremas bongkahan butt yang terasa kenyal dan pas dalam genggaman tangan besarnya sesekali jari panjangnya mengorek lubang steril Jaejoong.

Umm... engghhh...hhh..

Sshhh...hhh..

"Aaggkkkhhh... appooo.. jeongmaalll.. hikss...hikss..."

Desahan tertahan Jaejoong berubah menjadi jeritan dan tangisan saat merasakan perih yang teramat sangat disekitar dadanya terutama nipple pinknya. Tangan rapuhnya mencoba memukul-mukul bahu Yunho, jari lentiknya menjambak surai brunette Yunho. Bagaimana tidak jika saat ini namja manly itu menghisap rakus nipple Jaejoong layaknya bayi yang sudah seharian tak mendapatkan asupan asi dari ibunya. Tidak hanya menghisap dan menyedot tapi gigi tajamnya mengigit nipple namja cantik itu a.k.a Jaejoong cukup keras hingga mengakibatkan luka yang mengeluarkan cairan pekat berbau anyir. Namun justru yang dilakukan Yunho adalah menyedot cairan anyir yang merembes keluar dari nipple istrinya itu. Remasan-remasan kasar terus dilakukanya di dada berisi milik namja cantik yang berada dibawah kungkungan tubuhnya.

Yunho terus menjamah dan mempermainkan tiap lekuk tubuh indah Jaejoong tanpa ada yang terlewat. Saat ini tubuh keduanya sudah sama-sama naked. Peluh membanjiri tubuh keduanya.

Tatapan mata musangnya menatap intens namja cantik yang tergolek lemas di atas bed, peluh yang membanjir membuat tubuh indahnya yang sudah tidak mulus lagi akibat puluhan kissmark yang tersebar di bagian tubuhnya mulai dari leher, dada, punggung, perut ratanya bahkan di sekitar paha dalamnya. Tercetak jelas belasan redmark yang terlihat kontras dengan warna kulit susunya. Keadaan Jaejoong yang seperti ini membuat Junior Yunho semakin _hard_ hingga membuatnya terasa ngilu. Junior miliknya seakan sudah menagih kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan di rasakanya lewat _heaven hole_ istrinya a.k.a Jung Jaejoong.

"Baby kita masuk kepermainan inti _arra_? little Yunnie sudah menginginkanya, persiapakan dirimu boojae!"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat dengan seduktif Yunho membentangkan kedua kaki Jaejoong mencengkram erat kedua sisi paha istrinya, tindakan yang dilakukanya sukses mengespos lubang surga milik Jaejoong yang belum terjamah oleh namja manapun. Hole sempit berwaran _pink_ yang mebuka dan menutup seiring tarikan nafas pemiliknya seakan memanggil-manggil _little_ Yunho untuk segera memasukinya merasakan cengkaraman otot _hole_ steril Jaejoong dan kehangatan berada di dalamnya. Yunho menatap nanar pemandangan indah yang berada tepat di hadapanya berkali-kali dirinya harus meneguk _saliva_.

Chup~

Sluup... sluppp...

Bibir hatinya mengecup dan menjilat _singlehole_ Jaejoong mencoba memberikan pelumas lubang kering milik istrinya agar memudahkan Juniornya masuk nantinya.

Engghh...ohh...

Jaejoong mendesah nikmat, tubuhnya mengeliat-geliat resah. Meskipun rasa benci mendominasi hatinya tapi tetap tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak rasa nikmat dan gejolak birahi yang semakin menguasai dirinya menggerser akal sehatnya saat mendapatkan sentuhan kasar namun mampu pembuatnya melayang sebuah sensasi aneh yang belum pernah dirasakan namja cantik itu sebelumnya. Melihat boojaenya yang terlihat mulai menikmati permainanya Yunho tersenyum puas. Namja manly itu mulai mengesek-gesekan kepala juniornya di pintu _opening hole_ Jaejoong.

"_Shiero_... _ahjussi_... jangan... jangan masukkan ituhh... jebball... jangan masukkhaan milik-mu.. ANDWAAAEEE... AGGGHHHHHKKKKK... APPOOYYOOOOO... Jeongmalll... Ohh...!"

Jaejoong menjerit frustasi merasakan sakit, perih dan rasa penuh pada bagian bawah tubuhnya saat junior _big size_ Yunho menerobos masuk menembus lubang steril miliknya. Tubuhnya seakan terbelah dua, kepala namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu membanting kekiri kanan, tanganya mencengkram erat seperai yang menjadi alas tidurnya berharap dengan begitu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Jlep..

Plopp..

Jlepp...

Yunho mengerakkan pinggulnya mengoyak rectum jaejoong dengan junior _big size_ miliknya.

"Sss... shiit... seeemmppitt ahh... i-nihh nikkmat booo... ohhh"

Yunho terus mengin-outkan Juniornya dengan tempo cepat dan brutal, tanganya menarik kedua kaki Jaejoong dan meletakkanya ke bahunya posisi Jaejoong yang seperti ini membuat junior Yunho semakin melesat masuk kedalam hingga menyentuh titik postat namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu.

Ngghh..ahh...ughh...ahhmmhh...

Desahan nikmat terus meluncur dari cherry lips merah milik Jaejoong seakan bagai melodi indah yang semakin membangkitkan hasrta seorang Jung Yunho. Jaejoong tak menapik kenyataan jika diantara rasa sakit ada rasa nikmat yang membuat jiwanya terasa melayang hingga seakan matanya mampu melihat lengkungan pelangi indah dan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya.

Junior Jaejoong yang menegang sempurna terus di permainkan oleh tangan namja manly itu mengin-outkan seirama dengan hentakan Juniornya pada rectum Jaejoong.

"Teruslah mendesaahh boo... keluarkan desahan seksimu...dan teriakkan namaku ohh..ahh..!" yunho meracu ditengah hujamannya.

"Ngghh... ahhhh..ughh... Yuunnhhoo... ahh..!" Jaejoong mengeliat resah tubuhnya bergerak seirama hentakkan junior Yunho. Rasa nikmat yang melanda juniornya yang terus dimanjakan tangan namja manly itu dan titik postatnya yang terus-menerus dihujam oleh pusaka kebanggaan Yunho membuatnya hilang kendali hingga dirasakan badai organsme akan segera melanda tubuhnya dan..

"Ngghh...ugghh... Yunnn.. akuu...sudaah tiddakk sangguuuppp laagiiiii..."

"Ne boo keluarrkannn... emmmmppacckckkhh.." Yunho merentangkan kedua belah paha Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya dan melumat kembali bibir plum Jaejoong dengan rakus. Namja berparas menawan itu sudah tidak sanggup lagi bertahan hingga..

"Agghhh..."

CROOOOOTTTT...

Cairan putih kental milik Jaejoong menyembur mengotori perutnya dan perut sixpack Yunho. Namja tampan pemilik mata musang itu mendiamkan juniornya yang masih tegang didalam rectum Jaejoong memberikan jeda namja cantik itu untuk menikmati sisa-sisa organsmenya. Tangan berototnya meraup cairan yang tersebar diperut rata istrinya dan membalurkanya di sekitar rectum Jaejoong yang masih terisi Junior big size miliknya.

"Lelah eoh? Tapi mian boo, aku belum selesai" Yunho berbicara seduktif

Sreatt..

Dibaliknya tubuh Jaejoong membuat posisinya menungging dengan tanpa melepaskan sambungan tubuhnya.

"Dogy style boo!"

"Nggh... ammpuunn ahjussii... Joongie tidaakk kuuaatt lagiihhhh.. akkhhhh"

Tanpa menghiraukan permohonan Jaejoong Yunho justru menghentakkan juniornya menghujam semakin dalam seakan hendak mengoyak hole namja cantik itu a.k.a Jung Jaejoong. Bunyi becek terdengar jelas akibat twinsball Yunho yang membentur butt Jaejoong. Cairan cinta namja cantik itu seakan menjadi pelumas tersendiri hingga mempermudah miliknya menghujam semakin dalam terbenam dalam hole Jaejoong.

Slepp..

Jlepp...

"So slutty... boo... i am fuck you bitch... ohh...!" Yunho meracu kotor tak kuasa menahan sensasi nikmat pada juniornya yang dicengkram erat otot rectum Jaejoong. Sementara namja pemilik paras menawan itu jatuh terlungkup tak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya kepalanya terbenam di bantal tidur dengan tangan mencengkram erat seprai yang sudah tak berbentuk itu.

"Hiikkss... apooo... hikss.." isakan pilu meluncur dari cehrry lipsnya saat merasakn ngilu pada lubang analnya yang sudah mulai memerah akibat gesekan junior Yunho.

"Sshhh.. sempiitt..."

Jlepp..

Plopp...

"Akkuuu samppaiii boooo...agghhhhhhkkkk..

Crooootttt...

Cairan putih kental itu tumpah memenuhi hole Jaejoong dan sebagian merembes turun mengotori paha namja cantik itu yang tubuhnya telah ambruk menempel di atas bed king size saksi bisu pergumulan panas kedua insan sesama jenis itu.

Seperti itulah malam biru yang dilewatkan Jaejoong bersama suaminya Jung Yunho, dan malam yang menjadi awal kisah baru seorang Jung Jaejoong.

* * *

Dingin angin malam yang masuk melalui jendela kamar mansion besar yang terbuka seakan terasa menusuk. Lambaian hordeng yang tertiup angin meliuk-liuk bebas seakan mengejek atau bahkan menertawakan sosok rapuh yang tergolek lemas di atas ranjang. Tubuh indahnya yang penuh bercak merah dan cairan putih yang mulai mengering terbalut selimut tebal, satu-satunya kain yang melekat ditubuh indahnya yang memberikan rasa hangat dari hembusan angin malam.

Sosok indah itu adalah Jung Jaejoong istri penguasa daratan Asia Jung Yunho. Hidupnya saat ini bagaikan mimpi buruk terpenjara di sangkar emas, terkurung dalam kungkungan posessive seorang Jung Yunho.

**Jaejoong POV**

"Jung Jaejoong heh.., aku benci menyandang marga itu. Aku Kim hikks...hiikss..., appa, Ahra noona mianhe... hikss... hikss.. maafkan aku hanya ini yang mampu Joongie lakukan menjadi pemuas nafsu JUNG YUNHO. Istri...? hoh... benarkah dirinya menganggapku sebagai istrinya?!"

Aku tersenyum miris menghadapi kenyataan hidupku yang menyedihkan ini. Hari ini tak jauh berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya. Yunho benar-benar kembali setelah satu jam menyiksaku dengan obat perangsang yang dengan terpaksa tertelan kemulutku. Akibat obat sialan itu aku mencapai klimaks berkali-kali tanpa sentuhan dengan keadaan tangan terikat dasi di kepala ranjang hingga membuat tubuhku luluh lantak. Dan setelah aku hampir pingsang Yunho datang dan menyetubuhiku berkali-kali. Kau tau apa alasanya melakukan itu padaku! Hanya karena tadi pagi aku membangkang perintahnya untuk tetap sekolah meskipun tidak mendapat ijin darinya.

Dan seperti inilah diriku sekarang berakhir dengan tubuh kotor dan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku terutama di holeku tapi sungguh tidak ada yang lebih sakit dari perasaanku. Hatiku menjerit pilu aku ingin mati saja, kadang aku berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku tapi aku tidak bisa melakukanya saat mengingat appa dan noona. Jika aku mati siapa yang akan membayar biaya pengobatan mereka. Hanya dari tubuh ini lah kedua orang paling berarti dialam hidupku bisa bertahan. Aku tidak perduli dengan barang-barang mewah yang diberikan Yunho padaku, dengan kehidupan layak yang dijanjikanya. Untuk apa semua ini jika aku tidak merasakan bahagia. Yunho memperlakukanku bagaikan budak seks. Bahkan hatiku terasa nyeri saat mengingat pertama kali dirinya menjamah tubuhku, merasukiku, merenggut kesucianku hanya dengan berdasarkan nafsu tanpa ada cinta.

Aku berharap apa yang kualami dua bulan ini hanya mimpi buruk dan saat nanti aku terjaga dari tidurku semuanya akan kembali ke semula. Dimana ada appa yang terlihat tampan dan berkharisma meski di usianya yang telah menginjak kepala lima juga ada Ahra nonna yang cerewet yang selau pamer jika dirinya akan segera menikah. Dan diriku Kim Jaejoong namja bebas sang kingka SMA SHINKI.

**End Jaejoong POV**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari pagi merembes masuk, cahaya kuning keemasanya menyusup memenuhi kamar _mansion _Jung Yunho. Jaejoong masih bergulat dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, merasa ada cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya, perlahan mata doenya mengerjab terbuka mencoba beradaptasi dari gelapnya malam yang berganti dengan terangnya pagi. Tatapan mata doenya beralih kesisi tidurnya seperti biasa dirinya tidur sendiri senyum miris tersungging dari _cherry_ _lips_nya yang sedikit robek akibat pagutan kasar suaminya saat menyetubuhi dirinya.

Jaejoong sangat paham akan kesibukan seorang Jung Yunho hingga membuat namja manly itu jarang berada disisinya. Namun kenapa jika menyangkut urusan _sexs_ atau aktifitas ranjang mereka, suaminya tidak pernah melewatkanya. Hampir tiap malam namja manly itu merasukinya dan hampir setiap pagi Jaejoong selalu terbangun dengan kesendirianya tanpa pelukan hangat ataupun kecupan sayang.

Tokk..

Tokk..

Suara daun pintu kamar yang diketuk menyadarkan namja cantik itu dari lamunanya.

Tokk..

"Tuan muda, apa anda sudah bangun? Sarapan sudah siap! Jika perlu sesuatu tuan bisa memanggil bibi.."

"Ahh.. bibi Jang, selalu seperti ini..."

"Ne bi.." Aku menjawab dengan sura serakku masih dengan keadaan pintu yang menutup. Aku mencoba bangun dari tidur, ku lirik jam yang menempel di sudut kamar pukul 10.00 selama itu kah aku tidur.

Akkhh..

Aku mengeluh sakit dibagian bawah tubuhku selain itu entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini tubuhku gampang sekali lelah dan kepalaku terasa pusing.

Ughh...

Lagi..., aku merasakan mual, perutku serasa diaduk. Dengan cepat ku sibak selimut yang membungkus setengah tubuhku dan berjalan tertaih menuju kamar mandi tidak perduli dengan kondisi tubuhku yang masih _naked_ toh, tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamar ini.

Tapp..

Tapp..

Brakkk..

"Ughh... howweekkk...hhuueeweekkkk...akkhh.. hoooweekk..cuhh..."

Brukk...

Aku terduduk lemas dilantai kamar mandi setelah memuntahkan cairan bening, mulutku terasa asam. Sudah satu minggu terakhir aku seperti ini. Ada apa dengan tubuhku? Sesaat aku merasa takut mungkinkah..."

"ANDWAEEEEE...! ini tidak boleh terjadi..., ini tidak mungkin terjadi ingat Jaejoong KAU NAMJA singkirkan pikran gila itu dari otakmu ohh..."

Jaejoong menerawang tatapan matanya kosong dirinya tidak mungkin hamil tapi jika dilihat dari gejala yang dirasakanya kemungkinan itu benar. Namja cantik itu mengingat Suny teman satu kelasnya yang cukup akrab denganya. Yeoja berambut pirang itu terpaksa mengehentikan studynya karena hamil, dan namja cantik itu sering memperhatikan yeoja itu yang sering muntah-muntah setiap pagi di toilet sekolah dan tubuhnya yang selau terlihat lesu. Hal yang sama di rasakanya saat ini. Perasaan cemas dan takut mengelayuti pikiranya..

"_Shireo_... tidak boleh hikk...hikkss... aku harus memastikanya.."

Dengan segera Jaejoong membersihkan dirinya, mengguyur tubuh lengketnya dengan air _shower_ yang mengucur hangat membersihakn tubuhnya dari jejak yang ditinggalkan Yunho.

*****OOO*****

"Tuan ini yang anda minta.." Bibi Jang menyodorkan sekitak _tes pack_ ke tangan Jaejoong

"Ne gomawo, tapi ingat bi rahasiakan ini dari siapapun terutama ahjussi bibi mengerti?!" Jaejoong berbicara penuh penekanan setelah mengambil sekotak _tes pack_ dari tangan wanita paruh baya itu yang dijawab anggukan singkat.

Blamm..

Jaejoong membanting pintu kamar mandi, tubuhnya menggigil cemas menuggu hasil yang akan menentukan hidupnya. Dipandangnya 12 alat pengecek kehamilan instan itu dengan seksama

Yang pertama dua garis merah...

Kedua.. kembali dua garis merah...

Ketiga..., ke empat... sama DUA GARIS MERAH... dan hingga yang terakhir, tangan pucatnya bergetar saat memegang _test pack_ yang terakhir mata doenya yang terpejam perlahan membuka dan seketika membelalak sempurna lagi..

**DUA GARIS MERAH **itu berarti positif...

"Ani... anio... ini salah hikkss... alat ini rusak ... keduabelas alat _test pack_ ini rusak. ANDWAEEE... Hikkss... hikkss... aku tidak mungkin HAMIL _shireo_...!"

Tangan putih pucat itu melempar asal alat cek kehamilan itu, tanganya dengan brutal memukul-mukul perut ratanya yang ternyata bersemayam benih hidup yang akan segera tumbuh dan berkembang. Tatapan _doe eyes_ itu memburam kala mengingat perkataan eomanya saat masih hidup.

.

.

_" Nae, Joongie sudah tumbuh menjadi namja bukankah usia Joongie sekarang 16 tahun. Aigooo... anak umma terlihat semakin matang dan cantik!" Mrs Kim berkata dengan nada yang sedikit dibuat-buat._

_"Isss, eoma aku namja jadi joongie tampan bukan cantik huh" Jaejoong mengerutuk sebal, namja cantik itu tidak suka dikatakan cantik meskipun pada kenyataanya wajah rupawanya begitu tampan hingga mengarah ke cantik._

_"Ne... ne..., tapi pesan umma hanya satu. Joongie hati-hati jika berhubungan dengan namja.." Mrs Kim sedikit mengantung ucapanya._

_"Waeo umma?" Namja cantik itu mengerjabkan doe esyesnya membuatnya semakin terlihat imut._

_"Karena Joongie namja istimewa..."_

_._

_._

"Namja istimewa? Apa ini artinya..." Jaejoong tersenyum miris, sekarang dirinya memahami makna yang tersembunyi dari pesan terkahir sebelum ummanya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya akibat magh kronis yang mengerogoti tubuh ummanya hingga membuatnya tidak mampu bertahan dan memilih pergi kesurga. Jaejoong masih mengingat saat eommanya berkata jika akan menuggunya, appa dan Ahra noona untuk kembali bersama di surga.

"Suatu tempat nan jauh yang menyajikan keindahan dan kedamian

tanpa ada penderitan dan rasa sakit"

"Dan sekaranglah saatnya..., saatnya menyusul eomma kesurga... appa, Ahra noona tunggu Joongie. Joongie akan menjemput kalian" Jaejoong meraih smart phone miliknya dan medial panggilan keluar

"Yeboseo..."

"Sui..., bisa kau pinjamkan mobilmu. Aku akan menemuimu nanti malam jam 09.00 di persimpangan jalan 10 km dari rumah suamiku"

Pipp..

Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan linenya setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Junsu sahabatnya, jawaban yang sesuai keinginanya.

"Tidak akan lama lagi..., keluarga kita akan kembali bersama meski didunia yang berbeda..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC n' Review**

**Hohh... akhirnya update juga mian jika nunggu lama...**

**.**

**.**

Spesial gomawo buat reader kece yang dah review di cahap sebelumnya mian gak bisa balas satu-satu tapi anna seneng n' senyum-senyum sendiri baca reviewan kalian. Dan terimakahih untuk yang chingu yang memberikan kritik dan saran serta masukan yang sangat membantu, anna jadi termotivasi untuk menulis lebih baik lagi

**Zhe | chidorasen | yoon HyunWoon | RaeMii | AuroGu | ifa. P. Arunda | Ayankdie. Cintanya | Cherry Yunjae | Jung eunhe | alvida the dark knight | heeliii | snow. Drop. 1272 | i was a dreamer | irengiovanny | anatasya regina | guest | yunjae 24 | booyunnie | De | Casshiper Jung | luciferhell | rismaChunne | mejaejee | guets | 3kjj | boomilik bear | Vanessa | WineMing | riska0122 | joongma | nikeYJcassie | Jae Sekundes and para silent reader **

**Gomawo untuk Fav and followsnya..**

**Dan selamat bergabung buat reader baru**

**Anyong and sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not just sex and love my body but I Love YUNHO ahjussi**

**Author : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**Cast : Jung Yunho 30 th**

**Kim Jaejoong 17 th**

**And Outher**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Sekali lagi fic anna yang satu ini tidak untuk konsumsi di bawah umur/sifat buruk dan hal-hal yang tidak pantas harap di abaikan karena ff ini hanya untuk hiburan semata/Cuma cerita yang milik saya/Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**Apa yang kau rasakan saat jatuh cinta?**

**Orang bilang saat kau jatuh cinta, kau akan merasakan seakan berada di taman surga**

**Kau akan mencium aroma wangi yang berasal dari kelopak bunga yang menyapa indera penciumanmu**

**Seakan telingamu mendengar peri mengalunkan nyanyian merdu**

**Benarkah seperti itu?**

**Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakanya hal itu?**

**Apa benar yang kurasakan ini cinta?**

**Apa dia mencintaiku?**

**Biarkan aku memastikanya sekali lagi..**

**.**

**.**

_"Tidak akan lama lagi..., keluarga kita akan kembali bersama meski didunia yang berbeda..."_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

.

.

Hamparan taman bunga dibelakang pekarangan _mansion_ mewah Jung Yunho terlihat bak taman surga, sejauh ekor mata memandang maka yang terlihat kelopak warna wani beraroma wangi berjajar rapi membentuk lengkungan seperti pelangi.

Diantara hamparan indah itu terlihat sosok yang terlihat seperti malaikat, keindahan ragawinya menyamarkan keindahan yang berada disekelilingnya. Sosok indah itu tak lain Jung Jaejoong _namja_ yang sejak tiga bulan terakhir menjadi nyonya Jung. Tangan putih pucatnya terlihat mengenggam setangkai lili putih, sesekali hidung bangirnya menyesap aroma wanginya yang sedikit memberikan ketenangan hatinya yang gelisah. Sesekali mata _doe_nya terpejam kepalanya mendongak menatap langit biru yang terlihat bebas bergerak, Tubuhnya yang berada dalam posisi duduk di kursi dengan punggung bersandar membuatnya terlihat _rileks_. Seutas senyum terkulum di bibir plumnya. Sangat sulit di artikan, sebuah senyum yang menyimpan kegetiran.

Pluk..

Sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar di pundak Jaejoong, hidungnya mencium aroma _mint_ tajam, _namja_ cantik itu sangat tau siapa sosok yang merengkuhnya _posessive_.

"Boojae sedang apa hem..?" Yunho yang pulang ke rumah berniat mengambil _document_ yang tertinggal mengurungkan niatnya, kaki tegasnya justru beranjak ke taman belakang saat ekor mata musangnya mentatap boojenya tengah berada disana. Kemudian merangkulkan tanganya kepundak Boojaenya dari belakang kursi tempat namja cantik itu duduk. Merasa tidak direspon Yunho semakin menundukkan tubuhnya kepalanya ditempelkan ke ceruk leher jenjang istrinya.

Cup~

Slupp..

Cup~

Kecupan kecil mulai di layangkanya dan sesekali lidah panasnya menjilat permukaan leher _porselen_ itu.

"Enghh... _Ahjussi_, a-ku bosan.."

Yunho yang mendengar desahan kecil dan keluhan yang lolos dari _cherry lips_ yang dipujanya itu tersenyum simpul.

"Boojae mau apa hem? apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu tidak bosan?"

"Joongie ingin keluar.." Jaejoong berbicara datar, namja cantik itu sangat tau jika Yunho tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanya yang satu ini tapi bibir _cherrynya_ terus berbicara.

"Emm... Joongie mau makan _seafood, jebbal_!"

"Mwo... _seafood_! Sejak kapan Joongie suka makan _seafood_?"

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong dan menatap heran namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu, pasalnya yang Yunho tau Boojaenya tidak suka makan _seafood_. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong ingin memakannya. Raut wajah Yunho beruba datar, namja manly itu berpikir jika itu hanya akal-akalan Jaejoong saja agar bisa keluar rumah.

"Baiklah bair aku pesankan!"

"_Shireo_... Joongie maunya makan _seafoodnya_ di sana _ahjussi_!"

"TIDAK!" Yunho berbicara tegas dengan raut wajah yang mulai mengeras.

"Hikss... hikss... Yunnie... Joongie mau makan _seafood_... mau makan diluar hikss..."

Jaejoong mulai merengek sambil menangis terisak, _namja_ cantik itu tidak tau kenapa dirinya menjadi manja dan kekanak-kanakan, padahal sikap seperti ini sangat pantang di tunjukkanya pada orang lain terlebih pada Yunho. Namja yang di anggapnya telah merusak hidupnya. Tapi dorongan ingin makan _seafood_ yang begitu besar membuatnya melepas rasa gengsinya pada _namja manly_ itu.

Yunho yang merasakan perubahan sikap Boojaenya merasa heran sekaligus senang. Paling tidak _namja_ cantik itu tidak lagi mengabaikanya justru terlihat sangat manja. Yunho menyukai perubahan sikap istrinya itu.

Cup~

Didaratkanya kecupan singkat di kening Jaejoong yang tertutup poni hitam itu.

"Baikalh _kajja_ kita pergi!"

.

.

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berada di _restaurant seafood_, mata musang itu memandang heran sosok cantik yang duduk didepanya, bagaimana tidak heran jika _namja_ cantik yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu sudah mengabiskan tiga porsi lopster, satu porsi kepiting asam manis, kerang hijau dan sate cumi. Bibir hatinya tertarik membentuk lengkung senyuman yang membuat seorang Jung Yunho semakin terlihat tampan.

Tidak ada pengunjung lain di _restaurant_ itu karena Yunho mem_booking_ tempat itu secara khusus, begitu _posessivenya_ seorang Jung Yunho kepada Jaejoong hingga _namja manly_ itu tdak rela jika bidadarinya menjadi objek pemandangan gratis orang-orang disekitanya. Hal itu juga yang mendasari Yunho lebih memilih mengurung _namja_ berparas menawan itu dalam sangkar emas miliknya.

"Pelan-pelan _baby_, kau akan tersedak!" Yunho mengusap _cherry_ merah yang berlepotan saus itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Deg..

Mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Yunho, Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdetak. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa hangat. Selama tiga bulan hidup bersama Yunho, baru kali ini Jaejoong merasakan getaran aneh itu. Mata doenya membulat sempurna saat merasakan jari panjang Yunho semakin _intens_ mengusap bibirnya. Merasa jika sebentar lagi beruang di hadapanya akan lepas kendali. Sepontan tangan pucat itu menepis tangan Yunho dari area bibir dan dagunya.

"A-ku bersihkan sendiri!" Tangan putih pucat itu terjulur mengambil _tissue_ dan mengusap bibirnya sendiri. Sementara Yunho yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba itu menunjukkan ekspresi tidak sukanya.

**Skip time**

Yunho mengemudikan _laborghini_ hitamnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Mata musangnya terlihat fokus menatap jalan raya kota Seoul yang di laluinya, sesekali ekor matanya melirik objek cantik yang duduk disebelahnya. Sejak keluar dari _restaurant_ dan sampai detik ini belum ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir _plum_ istrinya itu, tatapan mata _doe_nya terlempar ke kaca mobil. Jaejoong masih kesal pada Yunho karena rengekanya tidak dikabulkan oleh suaminya itu. Jaejoong ingin menjenguk nunnaya di RSJ tapi Yunho tidak mengijinkan dengan alasan terlalu berbaha jika Jaejoong beada disana. Alasan yang terdengar konyol dan terlalu dibuat-buat menurut _namja_ cantik itu. Entah lah Jaejoong merasa jika Yunho seolah ingin memisahkan dirinya dengan keluarganya.

"Ayo kita _shooping_, aku tau _shooping_ merupakan hobbymu!"

Sreatt

Ciiitt..

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya.

Tangan _manly_nya melingkar dipinggang ramping Jaejoong mengajaknya masuk ke Jung Mall. Salah satu mall terbesar miliknya di Jantung kota Seoul. Lagi-lagi hal yang sama terjadi seperti di _restaurant_ _seafood_, tidak ada pengunjung lain di mall besar itu, hanya ada Yunho dan Jaejoong dan karyawan mall saja. Yunho sengaja menyuruh pihak manager untuk mengosongkan mall dari para pengunjung selama tiga jam kedepan. Tentu saja hal itu dilakukan demi kenyamanan istrinya. Dan sekali lagi alasan terpentingnya adalah Yunho tidak mau istri cantiknya menjadi objek tatapan lapar dari mata-mata kurang ajar. Yunho melakukanya bukan tanpa alasan, selama dua tahun menjadi _stalker_ Kim Jaejoong, _namja manly_ itu sangat tau jika sosok indah itu selalu menjadi incaran mata-mata jelalatan orang-orang di sekitanya. Dan Yunho benci itu.

"Ambil semua yang Boojae inginkan, dan kau Suny-_ssi_, Jessisca-_ssi_ dan Yoona-_ssi_ bantu istriku membawa barang yang dipilihnya!"

Yunho berbicara lembut pada Jaejoong dan setelahnya berbicara dengan nada tegasnya saat mengintruksi tiga _yeoja_ karyawan mallnya yang dijawab anggukan patuh oleh ketiga _yeoja_ berparas cantik itu.

Dua jam telah berlalu, Jaejoong tampak tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri memilih barang-barang mahal yang diinginkanya, mulai dari sepatu, tas, _accessories_, semuanya tidak luput dari incaranya. Bahkan sosok cantik itu mengabaikan _namja manly_ yang sejak tadi selalu mengekorinya kemanapun kaki jenjangnya melangkah, hingga saat ini keduanya berada di bagian _store_ pakaian. Jari lentiknya menunjuk setiap baju yang diinginkanya, pakaian yang sebagian berbentuk unik dan berkelas, Jaejoong memang dikenal sebagai _King Fashion_ di sekolahnya. Hingga selera f_ashion_ya juga sangat tinggi.

Mata musang Yunho melirik kemeja berbahan _chipon_ tipis warna _baby blue_ dengan motif beruang kemeja berukuran besar yang tergantung di sudut. Kemeja yang menurutnya sangat unik dan pasti akan sangat cantik dan _sexy_ jika Boojaenya yang memakainya.

"Joongie ini!" Yunho menyodorkan kemeja pilihanya pada Jaejoong yang justru disambut acuh tak acuh oleh _namja_ cantik itu.

"Aku tidak suka!"

"Tapi aku suka, dan aku mau Boojae memakainya nanti!" Yunho menatap tajam manik mata _doe_ indah Jaejoong yang tengah menatap benci ke padanya.

"_Shireo_, Joongie tidak suka _motif_ beruang..." Jaejoong menjawab sengit.

Sreat..

Pluk...

"Tidak ada penolakan! dan kalian bertiga _pack_ semua barang kirimkan ke rumah kecuali kemeja beruang ini, aku sendiri yang akan membawanya!" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong menyeret namja cantik itu keluar meniggalkan mall setelah memberikan printah kepada tiga karyawan _yeoja_ itu.

"Iss sakit _ahjussi_, lepaskan tangan Joongie!" Jaejoong mencoba meronta dari cengkraman tangan erat Yunho dipergelangan tanganya hingga membuat tangan pucatnya memerah. Tapi _namja manly_ itu tidak menghiraukan rontaan Jaejoong, justru semakin menyeret paksa _namja _cantik pemilik mata _doe_ itu yang telah menyulut emosinya.

.

.

**At Jung Mansion**

Brukk..

Suara dentuman tubuh indah Jaejoong yang terhempas di atas ranjang.

"Segera bersihkan tubuhmu dan pakai kemeja ini! 15 menit lagi aku kembali, jika sampai belum memakainya..., aku tidak akan mempertemukanmu dengan _appa_ Kim selama sebulan. _Arra_?!"

Blam...

Yunho menutup pintu kamar dengan membantingnya secara penuh. Meninggalkan Jaejoong didalam yang mulai menangis _shock_.

Dengan langkah gemetar Jaejoong melangkah menuju kamar mandir, menyalakan air _shower _dan membasuh tubuhnya, isakan kecil mulai lolos dari _cherry _lipsnya sesekali tanganya memukul dinding kamar mandi.

"Hikss... hikss... _Appa_, _nonna_ Ahra tolong Joongie! Hiks...hikss..." Jaejoong menangis semakin terisak.

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku membiarkan tubuhku diguyur air hangat yang mengucur deras dari _shower_, ku biarkan air mata menetes semakin deras keluar dari pupil mataku. Aku benci diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku sangat tau apa yang Yunho inginkan setelah ini. Jelas saja dirinya menginginkan diriku, menginginkan rasa hangat tubuhku. Memang seperti inilah akhirnya. Setelah rasa hangat yang diberikanya bisa dengan mudah berbalik menjadi rasa dingin yang seakan mampu membuat tubuhku mati rasa. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku membenci diriku yang sekarang, diriku yang sangat lemah. Apa dia tidak punya perasaan? Bagaimana mungkin dia mengkalim ku sebagai istrinya jika memperlakukanku seperti ini. Membatasi komunikasiku dengan keluargaku, teman-temanku, lingkunganku. Apa-apaan semua ini. Aku muak dengan sikap _fosessive_nya. Dan tinggal menunggu hitungan menit tubuhku akan kembali luluh lantak dibawah kuasanya. Hah... kau sangat menyedihkan Kim Jaejoong.

**End Jaejoong POV**

.

.

**Yunho POV**

Mata musangku menatap sosok indah istriku yang bediri mengahadap jendela memandang keluar kamar dengan membelakangiku. Benar pemikiranku, kemeja itu terlihat sangat cocok ditubuh indahnya. Aku sengaja memilih ukuran yang berukuran besar agar Boojaeku hanya mengenakan kemeja itu saja tanpa memakai bawahan. Kerahnya yang kebesaran membuat leher jenjangnya dan sedikit punggungnya yang putih mulus dan dihiasi beberapa bercak merah hasil karyaku semalam terekspos.

Panjang kemeja yang hanya sebatas bawah _butt_nya membuat paha sekal dan kaki jenjangnya terlihat jelas. Jangan lupakan butiran air yang menetes dari ujung surai hitamnya mebuatnya terlihat semakin menggairahkan untuk segera dinikmati. Bagiku tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah dari sosok rupawan Jung Jaejoong. Tidak ada suara yang lebih merdu yang mampu menandingi desahan erotisnya saat kugagahi, dan tidak ada tarian yang lebih gemulai selain liukan tubuh polosnya yang bermandikan peluh saat ku jamah. Kau milikku Jung Jaejoong hanya milik Jung Yunho dan selamanya akan begitu. Tidak perduli jika harus mendengar seribu caci maki yang keluar dari bibirmu atau tatapan tajam yang menyiratkan kebencian dari mata bulatmu. Asalkan kau selau berada disisiku dan selalu memberikan kenikmatan surga untukku, aku tidak perduli hal lainya.

**End Yunho POV**

Grepp..

Cup~

Cup~

Yunho memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong dari belakang, merapatkan tubuhnya menempel dipunggung Jaejoong yang berapis kemeja berbahan _chipon_ itu. Kepalanya menyusup keperpotongan leher Jaejoong menyesap wangi _vanilla_ yang bercampur dengan aroma lily yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya membuat _namja manly_ itu semakin mabuk dibuatnya. Kecupan singkat terus di daratkan bibir hati itu ke sekitar leher dan punggung Jaejoong yang terekspos. Juniornya yang mulai menegagng dibalik celana kainya, digesek-gesekkan kebelahan _butt_ Jaejoong.

Tindakan yang dilakukan Yunho, membuat tubuh indah yang lebih kecil darinya itu bergetar karena menahan geli dan gelora panas yang mulai menjalar dalam tubuhnya.

"Boojae, aku menginginkan surgaku!" Suara bass itu berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong _seduktif_ dan menghembuskan nafas panasnya yang sukses membuat Jaejoong semakin mengelinjang.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah terpancing akan sentuhan kecil yang dilancarkan suaminya itu. Namja cantik itu tidak menapik jika dirinya merasa ketagihan akan aktifitas ranjangnya bersama _namja_ _manly_ itu. Tapi terkadang Jaejoong merasa lelah jika harus melayani Yunho beronde-ronde lamanya hingga rasa perih, sakit dan lelah lah yang lebih mendominasi tubuhnya dan hatinya. Tiga bulan hidup bersama Yunho _namja_ cantik itu menyadari satu hal jika suaminya termasuk tipe namja _hipersexs_ yang kadar ke_pervert_anya di atas rata-rata.

"_Ahjussi_..., Joongie lelah, ingin istirahat!" Jaejoong berbicara dengan nada memohon berharap tidak membuat marah Yunho dan tangan pucatnya mencoba melonggarkan cengkraman lingkaran lengan suaminya dipingganya.

"Dan kau tau Boo, _ahjussi_ tidak suka menolakan!"

Yunho berbicara tajam dengan telapak tangan yang sudah menyusup kebagian _butt_ Jaejoong. Tangan kasarnya mulai meremas bongkahan kenyal milik namja cantik berusia 17 tahun itu.

Sreat..

Brukk...

Yunho mengendong tubuh Jaejoong ala _bridal style_ kemudian membawa tubuh itu ke atas ranjang bersama tubuhnya.

Srak..

Breakk..

Bunyi robekan kemeja motif beruang yang baru melekat ditubuh Jaejoong dan _underware_ yang dilucuti dengan sekali tarik oleh tangan berotot Yunho. Mata musang Yunho menatap lapar tubuh polos terlentang di hadapanya. Junior putih pink muda milik istrinya yang mulai menegang terlihat menggiurkan untuk di nikmati membuat _namja manly_ itu meneteskan _saliva_nya.

Sementara Jaejoong yang mendapat tatapan lapar dari suaminya memilih memalingkan kepalanya dan memejamkan _doe eyesnya_. Jari lentiknya mencengkram erat seprai yang menjadi alas tidurnya. Namja cantik itu sangat benci ditatap seperti itu, tatapan seolah-olah ingin menelanya secara utuh.

Tangan beerotot Yunho mengusap perut rata Jaejoong, kemudian sedikit mentatutkan alisnya.

"Sepertinya Boojae sedikit gendut ne.., tapi justru membuatmu semakin terlihat _sexy_!"

Namja _manly_ itu menyadari perubahan tubuh istrinya. Karena setiap hari dirinya yang tidak pernah absen merasuki Jaejoong, jadi Yunho mengetahui setiap perubahan kecil pada tubuh namja cantik itu. Mata musangnya menatap _intens_ tubuh polos itu, tubuh Boojaenya semakin membangkitkan _libidonya_. Dadanya yang terlihat semakin berisi, _butt_nya yang dirasa semakin kenyal dan semok, kulit lembutnya yang semakin licin dan bersinar, tapi mata musangnya menatap kurang suka saat melihat tonjolan kecil diperut namja cantik itu.

"Perut ratamu sedikit buncit baby..., jangan terlalu banyak makan yang berlemak ne!"

Cuh~

Bibir _sexy_ itu mendaratkan kecupanya di perut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin erat mencengkram seprai, tanpa di ketahui Yunho, setitik kristal bening menetes keluar dari manik mata doenya. Hatinya menjerit pilu. Namja cantik itu tidak tau bagaimana reaksi yang akan di tunjukkan Yunho jika tau dirinya berbadan dua. Bahagia atau justru rasa jijik mengingat dirinya _namja_. Jaejoong tidak berani memberi tahu pada Yunho jika dirinya tengah hamil, bahkan berapa usia kandunganyapun dirinya tidak tau.

Ugh... nghh..hhh..

Tubuh indah itu begerak seirama hentakkan _namja_ yang berada di atasnya. _Namja_ manly yang tengah menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jaejoong. Menghentak-hentakkan pusaka kebanggaanya keluar masuk _rectum_ sempit Jaejoong.

Peluh dan _saliva_ serta lelehan sperma membanjiri tubuh indah Jaejoong. Sudah selama empat jam Yunho menggagahinya dengan berbagai gaya. Membuat cairan percum terus menerus mengalir dari junior kecil milik namja cantik itu a.k.a Jung Jaejoong. _Holenya_ yang telah dilari cairan putih kental milik Yunho akibat klimaks pertama _namja manly_ itu seakan menjadi pelumas tersendiri hingga memudahkan junior _big sizenya_ keluar masuk _hole_ sempit istrinya itu.

"Hoss... ahh... _so tight_... ohh...!" Yunho ber_dirty_ _talk_, tubuhnya terasa melayang atas kenikmatan yang diberikan Boojaenya lewat lubang sempit yang selalu mampu menghantarnya menuju firdaus. Tanpa menghiraukan tangis kesakitan namja cantik yang berada di bawahnya.

"Hikkss... sakitt... _ahjussi_..., perut Joongie saakiitttt hikk... henti-khaan jebballll...!" Jaejoong menjerit terisak wajahnya nyaris dibanjiri air mata. Bibir plumnya sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah akibat gigitanya menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada perutnya.

"Sebentar lagi Boo..., tahan se-bentarr lagii ahh..." Yunho berbicara terputus-putus karena menahan klimaksnya yang sudah diambang batas.

"Akkkhhh...ohh...boo... akuu sampaaaiiiii ahhh.."

CROOOTTTTT...

Tubuh _manly_ itu ambruk menindih tubuh ringkih dibawahnya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Denting jam dinding berdetak memecah kesunyian kamar _mansion_ Jung Yunho. Suasana kamar yang hanya diterangi cahaya temaram dari lampu tidur menimbulkan kesan sunyi senyap. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam.

Yunho terlihat sudah rapi memakai stelan jasnya. Malam ini namja tampan berkulit _tan_ itu akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan relasi perusahaanya, tanpa di dampingi Jaejoong tentunya. Namja berparas kelewat cantik itu masih tergolek lemah di atas ranjang dengan selimut membalut tubuh _nakednya_.

"Boo, aku pergi dulu!"

Chu~

Yunho mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening istrinya, namun saat akan beranjak Yunho merasakan tanganya ditahan oleh Jaejoong. Yunho pun kembali terduduk, mata musangnya menatap sosok indah yang tergolek dengan wajah menatap ke arahnya. Yunho tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Boojaenya karena pencahayaan lampu tidur yang temaram.

"_Ahjussi_ bolehkah aku bertanya.." suara merdu yang keluar dari _cherry lips_ itu terdengar getir dan datar.

"Hem.." Yunho hanya menjawabnya dengan deheman berat.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari ku? Apa kau mencintaiku?!"

Yunho mentautkan alisnya terlihat sedikit bingung akan pertanyaan Jaejoong yang menurutnya tidak penting itu. Dengan perlahan tubuh _manlynya_ berbaring menyamping berhadapan dengan Jaejoong yang posisi tubuhnya juga menyamping. Jari panjangnya mengusap lekuk wajah cantik istrinya.

"Semuanya. Aku menyukai semua keindahan ragawimu. Mata bulat ini..." Yunho menatap _doe eyes_ kelam Jaejoong.

"Bibir _plum_ ini, yang terasa manis dan lembut. Membuatku selalu ingin melumatnya" Jari panjangya mengusap _cherry lips_ Jaejoong.

"Kau tau semuanya. Rambut hitamu, Wangi tubuhmu, kulit putih bersihmu, tubuh indahmu. Aku mencintai kesempurnaan tubuhmu dan terlebih apa kau tau Boo satu hal yang membuatku gila..?"

Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mata musangnya menatap tajam manik mata _doe_ milik Jaejoong.

"Apa itu..?" Jaejoong bertanya hambar, _bibir cherrynya_ tersenyum miris atas jawaban yang diberikan Yunho.

Tangan besar _namja manly_ itu menyusup ke dalam selimut dan mendaratkan telapak tanganya kebongkahan _butt_ Jaejoong kemudian sedikit meremasnya. Jari telunjukkanya mengorek _hole_ jaejoong yang masih basah oleh sperma yang di tumpahkanya saat akifitasnya tadi.

Engh...

Jaejoong sedikit melenguh atas tindakan jari yunho pada bagian intim tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja yang membuatku gila adalah lubangmu Jung Jaejoong!" Yunho membisikkan kalimat itu tepat di telinga Jaejoong _seduktif_ sambil menyeringai mesum.

Tes..

Tes..

Tanpa Yunho sadari air mata mulai menetes dari mata indah Jaejoong. Sekali lagi pencahyaan kamar yang remang membuat raut wajah Jaejoong tidak terlihat dengan jelas.

"Ba-gaimana dengan pribadiku. Apa kau juga menyukainya?!" Jaejoong mencoba menguatkan hatinya saat melontarkan pertanyaan terakhirnya.

"Pribadi? Pribadi yang mana Boojae? Kepribadianmu yang angkuh, dingin, sombong. Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal dengan julukan sang reinkarnasi dewi khayangan berwajah malaikat dan berotak encer tapi berhati dingin. Bukankah seperti itu imet Boojae di sekolah? Tapi justru itu lah pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho berbicara bermonolog.

"Benarkah sebatas itu penilaianmu? Jadi yang kau sukai hanya fisikku saja. Baikalh aku mengerti.." Jaejoong mencengkram erat sepraidalam gengamanya. Mencoba menahan kegetiran hatinya.

'Jadi seperti inikah? Aku sudah mendapatkan jawabnya. Ternyata hanya aku yang bodoh karena mencintaimu dan berpikir jika kau juga mencintaiku. Huh..., benar-benar bodoh. Kim Jaejoong kau namja bodoh'

Chu~

Yunho mencium _cherry lips_ Jaejoong.

"kau melamun baby?" Menyadari tetap tidak ada respon dari Jaejoong Yunho tidak ambil pusing.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, istirahatlah dan _mian_ jika tadi aku terlalu bersemangat!"

Yunho melangkah ke arah pintu dan meniggalkan Jaejoong.

Blamm..

Suara dentuman pintu yang ditutup oleh Yunho. Punggung kokohnya bersandar dibalik pintu.

'_Saranghe_ boo, aku hanya tidak siap jika kau akan benar-benar membenciku jika tau akulah yang menyebabkan kehancuran Kim JEJE Bakery. Dosaku tak terampuni. Tapi aku tidak memiliki cara lain untuk mendapatkanmu, hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa memilikmu. Jika aku tidak melakukanya mungkin sekarang kau tidak akan berada di sini bersamaku. Aku membenci appamu tapi aku mencintaimu. Jadi maafkan keegoisanku. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu tanpa ada keluargamu...'

* * *

"akkkhh..., _appo_... akkhhhh... sakkkitttt hikks..." Jaejoong mencengkram perutnya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada perutnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya tubuhnya bergetar menahan sakit yang tak terkendali. Perutnya serasa ditusuk dengan jarum dan panas seperti terbakar.

Dengan bergetar Jaejoong coba mendudukkan tubuhnya untuk merai _saklar_ lampu terdekat, setelah dengan usaha susah payah, jari telunjukknya berhasil memencet _saklar_ lampu hingga membuat ruangan yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang.

Dirinya merasakan ada cairan lengket yang merembes dari selangkanganya. Dengan gemetar tanganya menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Mata doenya membelalak _shock_ saat melihat cairan berbau anyir berwarna merah pekat yang tak lain adalah darah mengalir deras dari _holenya_ mengotori seprai putih yang menjadi alas duduknya.

"AKKHHHHH...!" Kembali teriakan kesakitan keluar dari bibir plumnya. Lelehan air mata mengalir deras akibat rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Kamar utama _mansion_ itu kedap suara jadi mau seberapa keras Jaejoong berteriak tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Giginya dengan erat mengigit tanganya hingga luka dan mengeluarkan darah, Jaejoong tidak perduli, dirinya hanya berharap dengan cara itu bisa menjadi pelarian atas rasa sakit diperutnya.

Brukk...

Dentuman tubuh Jaejoong yang membentur lantai saat mencoba beranjak dari ranjangnya. Namun dirinya justru terjatuh karena tak kuat menahan sakit. Namja cantik itu berjalan dengan mengunakan kedua lenganya dan bantuan tanganya untuk menyeret tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi karena tidak sanggup berdiri apa lagi berjalan. Darah segar masih terus mengalir dari _holenya_ meskipun sudah tidak terlalu deras. Ceceran cairan merah pekat itu berjejak seiring rangkakan tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi.

Akhirnya setelah dengan susah payah merangkak dan menahan sakit yang luar biasa Jaejoong berhasil, saat ini tubuhnya tergeletak di bawah kucuran shower. Darah segar yang terus merembes dari _hole_nya mengalir bercampur dengan air menuju kelubang pembuangan air dalam kamar mandi luas itu.

"Kim Jaejoong k-au ti-dak boleh ma-ti sekarang. Ber-ta-hanlah sedi-kit lagiihh..., satu jam lagi pu-kul sembilan. K-au harus per-gi Junsu pasti su-dah menunggumuu..hh. Umma tolong Joongie..., inihhh sa-nggat sa-kit um-mma...hh!"

Jaejoong berbicara terputus-putuh kesadarnya nyaris menghilang, wajah cantiknya berubah menjadi pucat pasi, bibir _cherry_nya yang biasanya berwarna merah itu terlihat membiru, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa terutama bagian perut kebawah nyaris tidak bisa digerakkan.

'Tuhan tolong Joongie, sekali ini saja..., Joongie janji akan rajin pergi ke gereja.'

'Kosong... kabur..., dan hitam ..., aku tidak bisa melihat apapun...'

.

.

_"Joongie sayang, ini umma nak. Bangunlah... umma ada disini..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC..**

**Huwaaa..., anna mau mewekkk TT-TT**

**Moga chap ini gak mengecewakan ^_-**

**Reviewnya yacaaa...**

**Apa pendapat chingu di chap ini?**

**Terimakasih banyak yang dah mau review di chap sebelumnya, mian tidak bisa balas satu2**

Yoon HyunWoon | Lady Ze | AuroGu | jungJaema | Ristinok1307 | Cherry yunjae | joongmax | heeliii | hana-kara | NicKyun| isnaeni love sungmin | ifa . p . arunda | Ayandie. Cintanya | nickeyYJcassie | alvida the drak knight | Jaejung love | shinkirara | yunjae24 | jaena | jung-jung | sissy | Vanesha | jae | WinieMing | 3kjj | babywonwon3 | Prae15Cha12 | myelochi gyuhee | jae sekundes | Nakamura Miko | irengiovany | Dennis Park dan silent reader

**Jika masih ada yang belum kecantum anna minta maaf mungkin review chingu belum masuk.**

**Yang ngikutin ff anna Ofice Boy the ...**

**Mungkin sekitar tiga hari lagi baru anna update n yang minta epilognya JUNG TWINS tunggu satu minggu lagi he..e.. ^^ maaf imajinasi anna terbatas dan lagi banyak kerjaan jadi pikiranya kebagi-bagi ^^**

**Dan terimaksih untuk follows and favoritnya**

**Terakhir anyong reader baru... ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do not just sex and love my body but I Love YUNHO ahjussi**

**Author : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**Cast : Jung Yunho 30 th**

**Kim Jaejoong 17 th**

**And Outher**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Kelalaian dan kesalahan milik saya dan kesempurnaan milik YunJae dan Tuhan/Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading..**

**.**

**.**

Hidup kedua..

Kesempatan kedua..

Dosa, penyesalan, rasa bersalah yang menghantui seumur hidup

Haruskah aku bertahan?..

Hanya demi dia..

Demi _ageya_..

**.**

**.**

_"Kim Jaejoong k-au ti-dak boleh ma-ti sekarang. Ber-ta-hanlah sedi-kit lagiihh..., satu jam lagi pu-kul sembilan. K-au harus per-gi Junsu pasti su-dah menunggumuu..hh. Umma tolong Joongie..., inihhh sa-nggat sa-kit um-mma...hh!"_

_Jaejoong berbicara terputus-putuh kesadarnya nyaris menghilang, wajah cantiknya berubah menjadi pucat pasi, bibir cherrynya yang biasanya berwarna merah itu terlihat membiru, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa terutama bagian perut kebawah nyaris tidak bisa digerakkan._

_'Tuhan tolong Joongie, sekali ini saja..., Joongie janji akan rajin pergi ke gereja.'_

_'Kosong... kabur..., dan hitam ..., aku tidak bisa melihat apapun...'_

_._

_._

_"Joongie sayang, ini umma nak. Bangunlah... umma ada disini..."_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

.

.

_"Umma..."_

_"Ne, Joongie harus bertahan. Demi appa, demi Ahra nunna..."_

_"Tapi Joongie rindu umma..."_

_"Umma juga rindu Joongie, tapi bukan sekarang sayang. Joongie harus kembali, arra?!"_

_"Ne, umma..."_

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Kaki tegas Yunho menaiki anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Entah kenapa _namja_ tampan itu merasa gelisah, hatinya tidak tenang sepanjang pesta berlangsung, jadi Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum pesta usai. Ekor matanya menangkap bayangan bibi jang melintas di lantai satu.

"Bibi... Apa Joongie baik-baik saja?!"

Bibi Jang yang ditanya oleh majikanya mengenyrit heran, ada apa dengan tuan Yunho. Tidak biasanya, ada apa denganya? Bukanya Yunho yang seharusnya lebih tau bagaimana keadaan tuan muda Jaejoong mengingat dia suaminya.

"Bibi tidak tau, seperti biasa tuan muda berada didalam dan belum ke luar, setelah tuan... em.., maksud bibi.." Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat sulit menjabarkan ucapanya, Yunho yang merasa tau kemana arah perkataan wanita itu menampakkan ekspresi tidak sukanya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menaikki anak tangga meniggalkan bibi Jang yang tertuduk ketakutan.

.

.

Ckleak..

Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar, _namja_ tampan itu tidak bisa melihat jelas keadaan kamar karena pencahayaan yang minim.

"Joongie, kau sudah tidur sayang?.." Yunho bertanya dan tidak ada jawaban. Kaki tegasnya melangkah ke tempat _saklar_ lampu utama.

Pip..

Ruangan yang tadinya temaram berubah menjadi terang, mata musangnya beredar keseluruh penjuru kamar dan terhenti di ranjang. Tidak ada istrinya dan selimut yang sedikit berantakan.

Sreakk..

Tangan berototnya menyingkap selimut itu alangkah terkejutnya Yunho saat melihat apa yang ada di balik selimut itu. Seprai putih yang bercap warna merah pekat dapat di pastikan jika itu adalah darah yang sudah mulai mengering. Tatapan mata musangnya berlaih ke lantai di sisi ranjang. Yunho semakin takut saat melihat ceceran darah membentuk jejak seretan ke arah kamar mandi kamarnya.

Firasat buruk akan Joongienya semakin merasuki otaknya, jantung _namja _tampan itu berdetak dengan cepat, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Boojae...!" Dengan langkah tergesa _namja_ tampan itu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Seketika mata musangnya memerah wajah tampanya memucat saat melihat tubuh _naked_ Jaejoong yang tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi di bawah kucuran air _shower_, Jaejoong yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh pucat nyaris seperti mayat di atas genangan air berwarna merah, bau anyir darah tercium memenuhi kamar mandi.

Brukk..

Yunho mengendong tubuh ringkih itu ala _bride style_, membawanya ke luar dari dalam kamar mandi, tangan Yunho menarik seprai dan membungkuskanya di tubuh _naked_ istrinya.

"Joongie... bangun _baby_... hiks..., bangun sayang... _please_!"

.

.

Saat ini Yunho sedang duduk di sisi ranjang kamar VVIP Seoul Hospital. Terlihat jelas ekspresi cemas dan gurat khawatir mendominasi wajah tampanya. Sesekali air mata menetes dari sepasang pupil mata musangnya. Tangan besarnya mengenggam tangan putih yang terlihat sangat pucat. Sosok indah yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri tergolek lemah di atas ranjang lengkap dengan selang infus dan perlengkapan medisnya.

"_Mianhe_ Boo_. Mianhe_... hikss... sadarlah aku mohon..!" _Namja_ tampan itu tak henti-hentinya menucapkan kata maaf, jari panjangnya mengusap surai hitam istrinya.

Chu~

Yunho mendaratkan kecupan di kening Jaejoong yang tertutup poni hitamnya. Kecupan singkat yang penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Yun..., sudahlah... semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi Jaejoong juga sadar."

Yuchun sahabat sekaligus sekertaris Yunho itu berdiri di samping _namja_ tampan itu, menepuk pundak Yunho berharap bisa meringankan beban penderitaan dan rasa bersalah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Joongie dan _ageya_. Aku _namja_ berengsek Chun, benar-benar brengsek!"

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Yun, kau juga tidak tau kan kalau Jaejoong sedang mengandung. Jadi ini semua terjadi di luar kendalimu." Yuchun masih berusaha menghibur _namja_ tampan pemilik mata musang itu, agar tidak terlalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak Chun, ini semua salahku. Selama ini aku begitu egois, aku yang terlalu _over proktektif_ padanya, aku yang selalu memaksakan kehendak tanpa perduli perasaan Joongie. Seandainya aku mendengarkan perkataanya. Mungkin saat ini istriku tidak akan beada di sini hoh..."

Yunho berbicara panjang lebar dengan nafas memburu.

"Dan apa kau tau Chun, aku memaksanya untuk melayaniku di saat dirinya meminta untuk tidak melakukanya. Tapi aku tetap memaksanya. A-ku hikss... benar-benar suami bejat."

"Sudahlah Yun, masih ada kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Ubah sikapmu saat Jaejoong sadar nanti. Buat dia mengerti kalau kau mencintainya bukan hanya menginginkan tubuhnya saja. Hah, ambil pembelajaranya dari kejadian ini. Coba kau pikirkan Yun, jika hal ini tidak terjadi mungkin sampai sekarang kau tidak tau jika istrimu tengah mengandung anakmu. Dan dipastikan perlakuanmu akan tetap sama pada Jaejoong. Sekarang pulanglah! rapi kan dirimu. Kau terlihat sangat kacau"

Memang Yunho belum sempat mengganti bajunya yang masih mengenakan jas lengkapnya saat menghadiri pesta pernikahan rekan bisnisnya. Dan keadaan _namja_ tampan saat ini terlihat sangat berantakan.

"_Ania_, aku akan tetap di sini Chun, aku akan menunggu sampai istriku sadar. _Ageya_ terimakasih karena sudah mau bertahan, maafkan _appa_ nak!" Yunho mengelus perut rata Jaejoong. Mengusapnya dengan penuh rasa haru dan sayang. Masih teringat jelas diagnosa yang di sampaikan dokter atas pemeriksaan Boojaenya.

**Flash Back**

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku Siwon-ah?! Yunho segera menghampiri dokter muda sahabatnya sewaktu kuliah dulu yang keluar dari UGD.

"Huh.., untung saja kau cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Telat sedikit saja akan berakibat fatal. Sebentar lagi istrimu akan di pindah di kamar inap. Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruanganku." _Namja_ tampan yang memakai seragam dokter itu berjalan menuju ruanganya di ikuti Yunho.

.

.

"Siwon-ah katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada istriku. Dia baik-baik saja kan?!" Yunho memberondong pertanyaan ke pada dokter muda itu.

"Sebaiknya kau tenang dulu Yunho-ah, aku sudah melakukan hasil _scan_ dan pemeriksaan mendetail. Awalnya aku sedikit tak yakin, tapi hal seperti ini memang pernah terjadi sebelumnya."

"Sebenarnya apa yang hendak kau sampaikan, jangan bertele-tele dan membuatku bingung." Yunho mulai tidak sabaran, maklum _namja_ tampan pemilik kulit tan itu sangat cemas akan keadaan istrinya.

"Baiklah, Jung Jaejoong _namja_ istimewa..."

"Maksudmu?!" Yunho menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menyelidik.

""Istrimu memiliki rahim yang subur dan jika dibuahi bisa mengandung janin. Dan saat ini dalam rahim istrimu tengah berkembang janin berusia kurang lebih 7 minggu. Dengan kata lain istrimu _male pregent_."

"Mwoo... be-benarkah itu, Boojae ku hamil? Dan itu a-nak ku?!" Yunho menangkup mulutnya dengan tanganya, terselip nada gembira dalam nada ucapanya.

"Ne, tapi kau hampir mencelakai istri dan anakmu Yunho-ah!" Mata elang siwon memicing menatap tajam teman lamanya itu.

"Maksudmu..?"

"Berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan, istrimu mengalami luka dalam di dinding bagian frivasinya. Hal itu mengakibatkan pendarahan yang cukup serius dan sempat mempengaruhi rahimnya. Bisa dikatakan istrimu melakukan aktifitas _sexs_ yang terlalu berlebihan. Keadaanya yang tengah hamil muda membuat fisiknya drop ditambah asupan gijinya yang tidak seimbang. Akibat pendarahan itu istri mu kehilangan banyak darah, telat sedikit saja aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi. Sebenarnya bagaimana kau memperlakukan istrimu? Apa kau menyerangnya setiap malam hem? jika iya kau benar-benar mesum tuan Jung!"

Siwon menatap manik mata musang itu dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi, Yunho yang mendapatkan tatapan tidak mengenakkan itu menjadi sedikit salah tingkah dan menjawab jujur tanpa bisa mengelak.

"Ne.."

"Sudah ku duga. Mulai sekarang kurangi aktifitas ranjang kalian. Dan hindari tekanan dan pikiran berat yang dapat membuat istrimu defresi hal itu membahayakan dirinya dan janinya.

**End of Flash back**

.

.

"Kau pulanglah dulu aku akan menjaganya untukmu, apa kau tidak malu jika Jaejoong sadar dan melihatmu dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini, setidaknya rapikan sedikit penampilanmu jangan sampai Jaejoong ilfil saat melihatmu!" Yuchun kembali membujuk Yunho, yang sepertinya berhasi.

"Ne, baikah tolong jaga Joongie, kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Aku tidak akan lama!"

"Siap sanjangnim!" Yucun tersenyum dengan tangan memberi hormat, berusaha memberi lelucon pada _namja manly_ itu dan sepertinya usahanya tidak sia-sia terbukti seutas senyum tipis tersungging di sudut bibir berbentuk hati itu.

.

.

**Sepeniggalan Yunho**

Namja berwajah cassanova itu duduk bersandar di sofa yang terletak di sudut, tanganya sibuk membolak-balik koran harian yang ada di meja nakas kamar rumah sakit itu, kaca mata munus membingkai wajah tampanya. Sesekali pandangan matanya beralih ke sosok cantik yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang, melihat tidak ada pergerakan Yuchun kembali berkutat dengan kegiatanya.

Drattt..

Dratt..

"_Yoboseo_..?"

"Baiklah aku mengerti.."

Pip..

Yuchun memutus sambungan ponselnya.

"Aiss, bagaimana ini. Kenapa investor itu harus datang lebih cepat dari jadwal yang telah di tentukan. Emm, bagaimana ini. Yuchun kembali mengotak atik ponselnya kemudian mendial salah satu nomer.

"Hallo Yun.. Kau masih lama?"

**"Tidak sebentar lagi, aku sampai ini lagi di jalan, ada apa Chun?" **

Terjadi percakapan antara Yunho dan Yuchun.

**"Baikah pergilah, minta suster untuk menjaga Joongie, sebentar lagi aku sampai."**

Pip..

Yuchun memutus sambungan ponselnya setelah mendapat jawaban dari Yunho sahabat sekaligus atasnya itu.

.

.

"Suster, tolong jaga dia. Aku serahkan padamu. Ingat jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa. Karena kau tau kan siapa pasien yang saat ini menjadi tanggung jawabmu?!"

"Ya saya tau pak, saya akan menjaganya." Suster itu menunduk hormat, dirinya sangat tau jika sosok lemah yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu adalah Jung Jaejoong istri dari pengusaha kaya Jung Yunho. Jadi suster itu menyadari jika tidak boleh ada kesalahan sekecil apapun dalam tugasnya.

.

.

Suster berparas manis itu, merapikan selimut Jaejoong, mengecek selang infus, memastikan jika tidak ada hal yang kurang. Setelah dirasanya semua sudah benar, dirinya mengecek keadaan kamar inap VVIP itu termasuk bagian kamar mandi. Suster itu tidak mau terjadi kesalahan sekecil apapun yang bisa berakibat buruk pada pasien istimewa itu.

Sebenarnya tanpa suster itu ketahui, Jaejoong sudah sadar namun berpura-pura tidur dengan tetap memejamkan matanya. Sejujurnya _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu mencoba memulihkan tenaganya yang terasa lemah dan luluh lantak.

Clek..

Suster yang menjaga Jaejoong masuk ke kamar mandi. Jaejoong yang menyadari hal itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. _Namja_ cantik itu mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Akkhh..." Jaejoong mengerang karena merasakan ngilu pada hampir seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Bahkan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Dengan mati-matian menguatkan dan mengumpulkan energi dan tenaga yang masih tersisa, _namja_ cantik itu beranjak turun dari ranjang.

Sreatt..

"Auuu..." Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa pedih akibat dirinya yang mencabut jarum infus di pergelangan tanganya. Darah segar sedikit mengucur dari lubang pori-porinya yang terkena tusukan jarum infus, tanganya meraih kain kasa yang terletak di meja nakas, membalutkanya dengan cepat ke pergelangan tanganya.

Doe eyes nya memperhatikan botol obat yang ada di dalam lapak di atas meja nakas milik suster yang menjaganya jadi. Ada satu botol yang menarik perhatianya. Dengan tanpa ragu Jaejoong meraih botol obat itu.

Ckelak..

Hup..  
Emmmhhpp...

Brukk...

Jaejoong menatap datar suster yang tergolek di atas lantai, suster itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri setelah mencium aroma tajam dari sapu tangan yang dibekapkan Jaejoong ke hidungnya.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, suster!" Jaejoong menatap sekilas suster yang sudah bertukar dengan pakaian rumah sakitnya dan terbaring menggantikan namja cantik itu di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut menutupi hampir kepalanya.

"Beristirahatlah, aku pinjam dulu bajumu _bye_...!"

Jaejoong menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan masker rumah sakit, dan beranjak keluar kamar dengan langkah tertatih lengkap dengan pakian suster. Pakain putih dengan rok di atas lutut itu terlihat pas membalut tubuhnya yang ramping. Di tambah rambut hitamnya yang sedikit panjang membuatnya terlihat seperti yeoja sungguhan.

'Ide briliant dan penyamaran yang sempurna Kim Jaejoong, lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan..'

Jaejoong berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit dengan buku di tanganya. Tidak ada yang curiga pada _namja_ cantik itu, padahal jika diperhatikanakan dengan teliti terlihat jelas kejanggalan pada namja cantik itu. Dimuali dari jalanya yang sedikit tertaih, kulit putihnya yang terlihat memucat dan keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Brukk..

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan bersandar ke dinding, di samping ruangan salah satu dokter. Tanganya meremas perutnya yang terasa sakit. Namun ditengah rasa sakitnya Jaejoong berhasil mencuri dengar pembicaraan yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu. Senyum miterius terukir di sudut bibir cherrynya.

'Sepertinya Tuhan sedang berpihak padamu Joongie'

Tap..

Tap..

Jaejoong berjalan dengan sedkit berlari, tidak diperdulikanya rasa sakit yang mendera hampir diseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah secepatnya sampai ke kamar inap yang sempat di bicarakan oleh dokter dan suster di dalam ruangan tadi. Kaki jenjangnya terhenti saat menatap papan yang menemepel di di pintu kamar.

**Room 117**

Namja cantik pemilik mata _doe_ itu menatap sinis _namja _yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang lengkap dengan perlalatan medis, mulai dari infus dan alat bantu pernafasan. _Doe eyes_ kelamnya tersenyum sinis saat melihat perban yang melingkar dikepala _namja_ itu, terlihat jelas jika _namja_ itu dalam ke adaan luka parah terbukti dengan banyaknya luka lecet di sebagian tubuhnya.

"Yihan _hyung_ apa kabarmu? Sepertinya tidak baik. Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau mengalami kecelakaan. Aku kan bisa menjengukmu hem..."

Tap..

Tapp..

Jaejoong melangkah semakin mendekat ke bibir ranjang tempat _namja_ malang itu tergolek tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa sakit hem? Sepertinya Tuhan sedang menghukumu. Tapi, ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang di alami _nunna_ku. Apa kau tau hah...? Akibat kau dan keluargamu yang membatalkan pertunangan secara sepihak _nunna_ku menjadi gila. Dan apa kau tau dimana dia sekarang?... Ahra _nunna_ berada di RUMAH SAKIT JIWA dan itu karena dirimu!"

Jari lentik Jaejoong terjulur meraih alat bantu pernapasan yang menempel di hidung _namja_ itu, dengan ekspresi datarnya Jaejoong melepas alat bantu pernafasan itu.

Haha...ohh...hoohh...

Jaejoong tersenyum sinis melihat _namja _itu kesulitan bernafas, tangan pucat Jaejoong meraih sapu tangan yang ada di saku seragam susternya dan membekap mulut _namja_ itu dengan sapu tangannya.

"Matilah dengan perlahan dan pergilah ke neraka Jin Yihan!"

Jaejoong membekap mulut dan hidung _namja _yang tengah sekarat itu yang mulai bergerak gelisah, mata sipitnya bertemu tatap dengan _doe eyes_ kelam milik Jaejoong. Gerakan semakin lama semakin melemah hingga tidak ada gerakan. Raga itu sudah kehilangan jiwanya.

'Selamat tinggal Yihan _Hyung_...' Jaejoong merapikan kembali peralatan medis yang sempat di kacaukanya. Setelah di rasa cukup dan tidak ada yang mencurigakan _namja_ cantik itu berlalu pergi dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Blam..

'Aku sudah menjadi seorang pembunuh. _Umma_..._mianhe_.'

.

.

**Sementara itu**

Yunho berjalan mantap menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. _Namja_ tampan itu terlihat _fresh _dengan tampilan santainya. Tubuh _manly_nya yang terbalut _t-shirt_ lengan panjang warna abu di padu jas _black_ dan dipadu dengan celana _jins_. Tidak di pungkiri jika Yunho merasa gembira karena keadaan istrinya yang tidak terlalu parah di tambah berita bahagia yang menyatakan jika Boojaenya tengah mengandung janin berusia 7 minggu. Benih yang di tanamkan olehnya, Yunho tersenyum senang membayangkan jika sebentar lagi dirinya akan menjadi seorang _appa_.

Cleka..

Yunho membuka pintu kamar yang di tempati Jaejoong.

"Boojae, aku kembali." Senyum manis terus terukir di wajah tampanya, namun seketika tatapanya berubah _shock_ saat melihat lebih jelas wujud yang terbaring di ranjang. Sosok itu bukan Boojaenya, bukan istrinya.

Disingkapnya selimut yang membalut tubuh _yeoja_ itu. Seketika ekspresi cerianya berganti dengan raut takut sekaligus cemas.

"Shiit...,"

Tiittttt...

_Namja_ tampan itu menekan tombol darurat yang berada di atas kepala ranjang. Dengan tergesa Yunho berlari menyelusuri setiap sudut kamar, tatapanya beralih ke kamar mandi, namun hasilnya nihil Boojaenya tidak ada.

"Boojae di mana kau? Jangan buat aku gila. Arrgggghhhhhhhkkkk..!"

.

.

Subuh, dini hari itu Seoul Hospital di buat kelimpungan, ada beberapa aparat keamanan, perawat, _security_, dokter semuanya tampak sibuk menyusuri setiap sudut rumah sakit guna mencari sosok cantik yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Mereka semua terlihat panik, hal ini wajar karena pasien yang menghilang itu bukan pasien biasa, melainkan pasien istimewa. Jung Jaejoong istri dari Jung Yunho Pemilik Jung Corporation pengusaha daratan Asia. Pihak rumah sakit sangat tau resiko yang di akibatkan jika tidak berhasil menangani masalah hilangnya istri pengusaha kaya itu a.k.a Jung Yunho.

Di antara lainya Yunholah yang paling panik, _namja_ tampan itu terlihat kelimpungan berlari kesana kemari menyisir tiap sudut tempat yang memungkinkan istrinya berada. Tentunya di temani oleh Park Yuchun yang memang sudah menyelesaikan urusanya.

"Chun, _wae_.. _waeo_? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?! Dimana Boojae, di mana istriku chun...?!" Yunho terlihat sangat frustasi. Semua ini akbiat kecerobohanya. _Namja manly_ itu sangat menyesal karena meninggalkan Jaejoong tanpa mengutus mengawalan yang ketat hingga mebuat _namja_ cantik itu bisa dengan mudah melarikan diri.

Yunho tidak berfikir sejauh itu, tidak berpikir jika Boojaenya bisa melakukan tindakan yang terbilang nekat itu.

"Tenanglah Yun, kita pasti bisa menemukanya. Jaejoong pasti masih berada dalam lingkungan rumah sakit. Mengingat kondisinya yang masih lemah sulit baginya untuk bertindak jauh."

_Namja_ bermarga Park itu mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Boojae dan _ageya_ mengingat kondisinya yang masih lemah. Dan terlebih Boojae yang mengenakan pakaian suster jadi bisa jadi Joongie sudah berhasil meninggalkan rumah sakit ini. Ini salahku chun..."

Brukk..

Lutut _namja manly_ itu jatuh tertekuk membentur dingin lantai kramik rumah sakit. Kakinya seakan sulit untuk berpijak.

"Arrrggghhhhhh...!" Lagi, _namja_ tampan pemilik mata setajam musang itu mengeram frustasi, menyadari kebodohanya. _Namja_ yang dicintainya memilih pergi membawa luka yang belum sempat di obatinya.

"_Mianhe_ Joongie, _mianhe _ageya..., _please come back_...hiks...!"

.

.

"Hey, apa kau tau seluruh pintu akses rumah sakit sudah di tutup?" terlihat seorang _yeoja_ berseragam perawat bertanya pada temanya seprofesi.

"Mwo... benarkah? Separah itu. Sebesar apa pengaruh pasien yang mengilang itu?"

"Kau tidak tau. Dia istri Jung Yunho pengusaha terkenal itu."

"Mwoo benarkah? Jung Yunho yang super tampan itu. Iss, dia istri bodoh punya suami sempurna kenapa harus kabur."

"Hem, benar dan kita semua yang terkena imbasnya. Seluruh perawat beseragam suster diperiksa satu persatu. Kabarnya dia kabur dengan memakai seragam perawat."

Kedua _yeoja_ itu asyik bergosip di salah depan _wasafel _kaca toilet, keduanya tidak menyadari jika di balik bilik salah satu toilet ada _namja _cantik pemilik mata doe yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan keduanya. Tanganya terkepal menahan emosi.

'Tuhan tolong. Apa yang harus aku lakukan...' Jaejoong yang masih memakai seragam perawat bersandar di dinding toliet dengan tangan menahan perutnya yang terasa sakit. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya, raut wajahnya semakin memucat.

Hening..

Jaejoong merasa suasana mulai hening bertanda kedua _yeoja_ itu telah pergi. Jaejoong keluar dari bilik toilet. _Doe_ _eyes_nya bergerak gelisah mencoba berpikir untuk mencari cara agar bisa keluar tanpa tertangkap. Senyum manis sedikit tersungging dari bibir cherrynya saat melihat toilet _namja_.

"Auu..." Jaejoong berpura-pura terjatuh di lantai samping toilet pria.

"Apa nona tidak apa-apa?" Sesosok _namja _muda berjaket hitam dan memakai jelana jins beranjak membantu _namja_ cantik itu.

"Ne, _gwanchana_.." Jaejoong tersenyum manis, _doe_ _eyes_nya menatap tajam mata _namja_ yang menolongnya.

Glupp..

_Namja_ itu menelan susah payah _saliva _yang tiba-tiba terasa tercekak di tenggorokanya saat melihat wajah cantik _namja_ yang di tolongnya itu ak.a Jung Jaejoong.

"Enghh..." Desahan kecil lolos dari _cherry lips_ itu yang sukses membuat _namja_ itu kelimpungan, Jaejoong sudah bisa menebak jalan pikiran _namja_ yang memepet tubuhnya.

'Ayo bodoh, tarik aku kedalam toilet' Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati.

Sreakk...

Brukk..

"_Nonna_ kau sangat menggoda. Mau bermain sebentar denganku hem?" seringaian menjijikan terukir di wajah _namja_ berambut landak itu. Jaejoong yang merasa umpanya telah di caplok oleh mangsanya tersenyum sinis.

"Tentu saja _baby_.." Jaejoong memutar badanya, memposisikan tubuhnya di belakan _namja_ itu.

"Emmhh..., siapa yang mulai duluan _baby_?" _namja_ itu itu sedikit mendesah saat tangan Jaejoong menyelusuri tengkuk dan lehernya dari belakang. Namun..

Sreat..

Mmmmpp...

Brukkk..

Jaejoong membekap _namja_ itu dengan sapu tangan yang telah di campur obat ibus hingga membuatnya ambruk ke lantai dan tak sadarkan diri. Dengan sisa tenaga yang di milikinya _namja _cantik itu melucuti pakaian _namja_ itu, lalu memakainya di tubuhnya.

"Lumayan, meskipun sedikit longgar.." Jaejoong tersenyum sinis melihat _namja_ yang tergolek tak berdaya itu.

"_Nice dream bastard_.." _Namja_ cantik itu melangkah pergi keluar toilet dan menguncinya. Tak lupa menutupkan tudung jaket hitam itu ke kepalanya. Di tambah masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Jaejoong melihat sejenak, memperhatikan penampilanya di depan kaca.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu Kim Jaejoong.."

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan santai melewati koridor rumah sakit. _Namja_ cantik itu berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. _Doe eyes_ nya meneliti sekelilingnya. Suasana rumah sakit yang sedikit gaduh sedikit banyak menguntungkanya. Jaejoong berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Keadaan wajahnya bagian hidung ke mulut yang tertutup masker bisa sedikit menyamarkan ekspresi kesakitanya dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

'Joongie, bertahanlah... jalankan otakmu, bagaimana agar kau bisa keluar dari sini tanpa ketahuan. Sedangkan semua pintu akses sudah di tutup... ayo joongie berpikir...'

Jaejoong terus berbicara pada dirinya sendiri hingga mata indahnya melihat segerombolan orang yang menangis sambil mendorong kereta yang sepertinya berisi jenazah itu. _Namja_ cantik itu tau apa yang harus dilakukanya dengan sedikit tertaih kaki jenjangnya berlari menghampiri rombongan itu.

Tap..

Tapp..

Sreat...

Jaejoong berhasil bergabung dengan rombongan itu. Dirinya berpura-pura menjadi keluarga dari sang pasien yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Dugaanya tepat jika jenajah itu akan di angkut ke ambulan yang terparkir di luar rumah sakit.

"Hiks... hikss..." Isak tangis terus mewarnai kelurga itu, Jaejoong sebisa mungkin menyesuaikan diri. Keadaanya yang tertutup masker di tambah ke adaan keluarga itu yang sedang berduka membuat dirinya tidak terlalu di perdulikan oleh orang-orang di sekitanya.

'Ayo joongie sedikit lagi...'

.

.

"Yun, ayo kita cari di jalan sekitar rumah sakit mungkin bisa menemukanya, sementara polisi dan pihak lainya menyisir lokasi." Yuchun berjalan mendahului Yunho bergegas menuju pintu utama namun..

Brukkk..

"Aggkkkkhh..."

Karena tidak fokus saat berjalan Yuchun menubruk iring-iringan keluraga yang membawa kereta jenajah itu.

"Maaf..., saya tidak sengaja." Yuchun membungkuk minta maaf, sementara yang di tabrak mengangguk gugup _doe_ _eyes_nya bergerak gelisah. Tidak sengaja _doe eyes_ itu bertemu tatap dengan manik mata musang yang berdiri di belakang _namja_ bermarga Park itu.

Deg...

"Maaf bi-sa minggir keluarga ka-mi sedang terbu-ru- buru.." Jaejoong berbicara tergagap dan segera berlalu mengikuti rombongan lainya meniggalkan Yuchun dan Yunho.

"Tunggu!"

Suara bass itu berteriak sontak menghentikan pergerakan orang-orang di sekitanya, termasuk Jaejoong dan iring-iringan itu beralih menatap _namja_ tampan pemilik mata musang itu.

"Jung Jaejoong!"

Deg..

Deg..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC n' Review ^^**

**Pada tau kan jawabanya? JJ gak keguguran ^^**

**Thank's buat review di chap kemaren**

Ifa. P. Arunda | yoshiKyu | gothiclolita89 | yoon HyunWoon | snow drop. 1272 | isnaeni love sungmin | Lady Ze | JungJaema | myelochi gyuhee | joongmax | zhe | yolyol | RaeMii | shinkirara | Rly.C . JaeKyu | hana. Porusherainosama | missjelek | Hana- Kara | miszshanty05 | heeli | chidorasen | nickeYJcassie | irNana | WineMing | jung hyo jin | Elza luv Changminne | jaena | Jung-jung | De | sissy | AnieJOYERS | GyuJiji | okoYunjae | rie | Yunjae24 | Guest | CuteCat88 | Nee-chan CassieBigest | dan silent reader

**Terimakasih juga untuk follows and favoritnya**

**Dan selamat bergabung utuk reader baru**

**Anyong ^^**


End file.
